Beyond feelings
by IndigoN7
Summary: Commencement ME1 jusquà (normalement) post-ME3. Début de romance conflictuelle Femshep/Liara puis au-delà.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilàà ! Eh oui désolé pour certains qui voulait du shenko mais j'a décidé de faire du Femshep/Liara ce coup-ci :)**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^**

* * *

Liara ne savait que penser de tout ça. Tout était si nouveau pour elle.

A son insu, elle s'était faite prisonnière par un système de sécurité Prothéen et ce durant presque trois jours. Et puis tout avait basculé. Un groupe de trois personnes était venu à sa rencontre alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir dans des circonstances plus que ridicules. Le groupe était composé de deux Humains et d'un Turien. Ils étaient lourdement armés et Liara ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser d'eux. A ce moment-là, elle leur avait demandé de l'aide. Mais l'humaine qui semblait diriger le groupe l'avait interrompu.

« Vous êtes la fille de Bénézia ? » La voix de l'humaine était sèche et cassante presque agressive.

Liara avait levé un sourcil. Pourquoi faisait-elle mention de sa mère ? « Oui mais qui êtes-vous et pourquoi cette question ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions. A ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de force. »

« Je l'avais remarqué merci. » Avait répliqué Liara. « Pouvez-vous m'aider où vous allez me laisser moisir ici ? »

« Quelle est votre relation avec votre mère ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Répondez où je vous laisse ici. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu ou eu un contact avec elle depuis une dizaine d'année, ça vous va ? »

« Très bien, sortons-la de là. »

Et sans un mot pour elle, le groupe l'avait laissé seule avec des questions plein la tête.

* * *

Le Normandy avait quitté depuis peu Thérum où le commandant Shepard et son équipe avaient récupérés le docteur Liara T'Soni pour les aider dans leur mission contre le spectre renégat Saren Arterius. Le vaisseau était désormais en cycle de nuit et il faisait route vers la petite colonie de Zhu's Hope située sur Féros.

Les Asari n'avaient pas besoin de dormir autant que les humains et Liara se trouvait perturbée par ce cycle de nuit. Les lumières du vaisseau étaient tamisées et lui donnait un mal de tête lorsqu'elle travaillait sur son terminal, et elle était bien trop timide pour demander si il était possible d'avoir une lampe.

Cela faisait maintenant deux nuits qu'elle était sur le Normandy et elle avait pris l'habitude de l'arpenter durant le sommeil de l'équipage. Habituellement, elle était seule sur le pont mais ce soir elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le cas. Shepard était là, assise à la table du mess, les jambes croisées sur la table et lui tournant le dos. Sa tête était baissée comme si elle semblait lire quelque chose, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour boire une tasse fumante à côté d'elle. Les doigts du commandant tapotaient la table avec agacement et malgré le faible éclairage Liara pouvait voir clairement les muscles de son avant-bras se contracter au fur et à mesure qu'elle bougeait les doigts. Le regard de Liara a déménagé aux larges épaules du commandant, tout en admirant le cadre de son dos.

Le commandant a frappé la table avec un claquement retentissant qui fit sursauter Liara. Shepard était sur ses pieds, attrapant l'Asari dans son regard perçant. Liara a fait un pas en arrière. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un bouger aussi vite.

« T'Soni. »

* * *

Une fois de plus, Shepard était incapable de dormir. Les images récurrentes de la balise Prothéenne, entrecoupées avec ses habituels rêves bouleversants de Mindoir et de Torfan, avait rendu presque impossible le fait de fermer les yeux. Après des heures à se retourner dans son lit, elle avait admis sa défaite. Elle s'était douchée et habillée puis elle avait rassemblé plusieurs datapads et s'était dirigée vers le mess.

Le calme sur le navire, à cette heure ci, avait toujours apaisé Shepard. Elle se sentait mieux lorsque le silence régnait. Le commandant était une solitaire et chérissait le moindre moment de solitude. Elle se prépara une tasse de café puis alla s'asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table du mess.

Les rapports sur Saren n'affichaient rien de nouveau et cela l'agaçait. La mission n'avançait pas, elle était dans une impasse. Shepard espéra que la mission prévue sur Féros leur apportera plus d'information sur le spectre renégat. Et peut-être que, par miracle, le Conseil daignerait faire avancer les choses. Laissant de côté le datapad qu'elle lisait, le commandant laissa libre cours à ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, son esprit vagabonda sur une paire d'yeux bleus. Elle n'avait jamais vu un bleu aussi intense, il reflétait la lumière plutôt que de l'absorber. Shepard avait été attirée vers un bassin d'eau calme au moment où son regard avait croisé celui de Liara. Mais il s'avérait que l'Asari en question était la fille de la matriarche Bénézia, l'alliée de Saren. Le commandant s'avait qu'on pouvait faire confiance au docteur T'Soni mais elle avait laissé la question sous ambiguïté. Elle attendait de discuter avec elle, même si Shepard ne faisait rien pour le faire. Elle avait plutôt tendance à éviter l'Asari. Ses yeux la perturbaient un peu trop à son goût.

Et la mission était toujours une priorité.

Shepard reprit la lecture de ses datapads mais plus ses yeux parcouraient les mots et plus ses doigts frappaient la table avec agacement. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise en tête de lire des rapports ?

Soudain, ses doigts arrêtèrent toute activité. Les sens aiguisés déjà depuis de nombreuses années du commandant lui informèrent qu'elle était observée. D'un geste vif, Shepard se leva et se retrouva face à une Asari grandement surprise.

« T'Soni. » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Shepard se maudit pour sa faiblesse et elle se racla la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous ne dormez pas ? »

Liara se frotta le front, embarrassée. « Commandant, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« Ce n'est rien, inutile de vous excuser. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez ici. » Lui fit remarquer Shepard.

« Les Asari n'ont pas besoin de dormir aussi longtemps que les humains commandant. J'ai pris l'habitude de me promener sur le navire la nuit quand tout le monde dort. »

« Quelque chose vous dérange T'Soni ? »

Liara fronça les sourcils à la question de Shepard. « Euh, non, pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que je vous ai vu beaucoup sur le pont pendant la journée. Et apparemment vous préférez vous balader pendant la nuit. Je réitère donc ma question. Quelque chose vous dérange ? » C'était désormais plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise avec l'équipage. » Avoua Liara en baissant la tête.

« Et… ? » Les yeux de Shepard ont rétrécis.

L'Asari soupira. « J'ai entendu plusieurs membres d'équipage parler. Ils croient que je suis de mèche avec Bénézia et que je suis une espionne de Saren. » Un regard de détresse a croisé celui du commandant. « Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi. Je crois qu'il est préférable que je reste dans le laboratoire pour le moment. »

« On peut les comprendre. » Fit Shepard en croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « On ne sait presque rien de vous, vous ne sortez presque jamais de vos quartiers et vous vous baladez la nuit sur le Normandy. »

Liara la regarda stupéfaite. Croyait-elle aussi à ces rumeurs ? Malgré cela, elle ne se démonta pas. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Shepard, on pourrait vous dire la même chose. »

Shepard décroisa les bras et la fusilla du regard. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Eh bien vous faîtes exactement la même chose commandant. Vous ne sortez pas de votre cabine, vous êtes un mystère pour tout l'équipage et vous êtes ici, en train de lire alors que tout le monde dort. »

Le commandant la pointa du doigt. « Encore une seule parole de ce genre et je vous éjecte par le sas. Est-ce bien clair ? Je suis le commandant et je fais ce que je veux, ici, sur mon bateau. »

« Pardonnez-moi commandant, c'est juste que je vous trouve troublée, en colère et surtout épuisée. Le docteur Chakwas s'inquiète pour votre santé vous savez ? »

Se détournant de Liara, Shepard se rassit. « Ma santé ne regarde que moi T'Soni. »

« Mon offre de fusionner avec vous tiens toujours. Cela permettra de vous apaiser. »

« Personne ne rentrera dans ma tête. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

Shepard renversa la tête en arrière pour finir son café et les yeux de Liara s'agrandirent d'effroi à la vue du bras droit du commandant. Une énorme cicatrice barrait son biceps.

« Comment… ? »

Shepard tourna la tête vers l'Asari. « Vous ne voudriez pas savoir. Croyez-moi. »

Il eut un silence gênant. Puis Liara le brisa. « C'est Torfan n'est-ce pas ? »

Le commandant la scruta du regard. « Comment êtes-vous au courant de ça ? Mon dossier est classé confidentiel. »

« Je suis désolé, je voulais juste en savoir un peu plus sur vous. Vous m'intriguiez… » Admis Liara en amenant une seconde fois sa main à son front.

« Si mon dossier est classé, c'est pour une certaine raison. N'allez plus fouiller dans les affaires de l'Alliance ou même dans ma vie. Je ne le tolérerais pas une seconde fois. »

« Oui commandant, veuillez m'ex… »

« Cessez de vous excuser T'Soni, ça devient agaçant. » La coupa Shepard.

Silence.

« Je voulais savoir qu'est-ce qui vous avez façonné, qu'est-ce qui a fait la femme que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Je pense que ce qui est arrivé sur Torfan est une partie de tout cela. »

Shepard détourna ses yeux de l'Asari et, à la place, elle commençait à se concentrer intensément sur les sédiments tapissant sa tasse de café. Elle voulait une autre tasse, mais quelque chose l'a gardé fermement ancrée à la table.

« Comment avez-vous survécu à Torfan ? » Demanda Liara dans un murmure.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime discuter T'Soni. »

« Alors parlez-moi de vos yeux. » Proposa l'Asari.

« De mes yeux ? » Demanda t-elle surprise.

« Oui, je les trouve fascinant. »

En effet les yeux de Shepard n'étaient pas communs. L'un était noir comme les abysses et l'autre d'un bleu clair presque transparent. Ils donnaient l'impression que Shepard pouvait vous déchiffrer rien qu'en posant le regard sur vous. Voyant qu'elle était disposée à lui parler, Liara s'assit en face d'elle.

« Hétérochromie. J'ai reçu un coup dans l'œil quand j'étais jeune et depuis il est resté comme ça. »

« Est-ce pour cela que vous avez une cicatrice qui vous barre l'œil ? » Demanda Liara curieuse.

« Non, elle vient d'autre chose. »

« Voyez-vous normalement ? »

Pour la première fois depuis que Liara la connaissait, Shepard sourit. « Bien sûr que je vois normalement, c'est juste la couleur de l'œil qui change. »

« Et ça ne vous gène pas ? »

« Non, on s'y habitue vite. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux pareils. »

« Est-ce un compliment T'Soni ? »

« Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à m'appeler par mon nom ? » Demanda Liara pour esquiver la réponse.

« J'appelle tout le monde par leur nom de famille, je suppose que c'est dû à l'armée. C'est aussi une contrainte que je me donne. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

Shepard soupira. « Il est tard T'Soni, je devrais aller me coucher. »

Elle se leva mais Liara lui attrapa le bras.

« N'êtes-vous pas ici parce que vous n'arriviez justement pas à dormir ? »

Le commandant la dévisagea. Il semblerait qu'elle ait sous-estimée l'Asari, elle était perspicace.

« Ecoutez… » Commença Shepard. « Je ne cherche pas à faire amis-amis avec l'équipage. Lâchez mon bras, il faut que j'aille me coucher. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant puis Liara décida de la laisser tranquille. Se dirigeant vers ses quartiers, Shepard se tourna une dernière fois pour faire face à Liara.

« Une dernière chose, ce que vous avez lu sur moi ne concerne que moi. Que cela reste confidentiel. Ne vous avisez plus à fouiller dans mon passé. »

Liara hocha la tête puis Shepard disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà enfin la suite ^^**

**Si vous avez des questions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre n'hésitez surtout pas :) Bonne lecture**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque cinq heures que Shepard, Garrus et Kaidan étaient partis sur Féros et Liara n'en pouvait plus d'attendre leur retour. En vérité, elle s'inquiétait pour le commandant. Elle avait toujours une fâcheuse tendance à mettre sa vie en danger pour les autres. Shepard négligeait presque sa propre vie. Avait-elle envie de mourir ? C'était avec cette question que Liara, allongée sur son lit de fortune, se torturait l'esprit. Elle se rappelait la première fois où elle avait vu Shepard.

Liara était prisonnière de cette bulle biotique depuis presque trois jours. Affamée, déshydratée et probablement sur le point de s'évanouir d'épuisement, Shepard était arrivée. Elle, Garrus et Tali avaient réussi à déjouer le système de sécurité qui maintenait Liara en captivité. Lorsque le champ de stase disparu, l'Asari s'était sentie tomber mais des bras puissants l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ses yeux bleus avaient rencontré deux prunelles de couleurs différentes qu'elle n'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'un Turien derrière les deux femmes se racle la gorge. Comme si le son l'avait ramené à la réalité, Shepard avait rompu le contact visuel et laissé Liara se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Le commandant n'avait plus regardé l'Asari dans les yeux jusqu'à hier soir. Mais la libération de la fille de Bénézia avait été un peu trop facile alors, bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'un maître de guerre Krogan s'en mêle. Le problème fut vite réglé grâce à Shepard. Une puissante poussée biotique avait éjecté le Krogan contre un mur et il s'était affalé sur le sol, mort. A ce moment là, Liara n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu une humaine aussi puissante en terme de biotique. Son regard s'était tourné vers le commandant. De l'énergie biotique crépitait encore autour d'elle et ses yeux étaient devenus deux billes bleues. Liara n'avait pu s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Il ressortait d'elle un tel magnétisme qu'il était difficile d'en détourner le regard. Shepard était envoûtante presque au-delà des mots. Même Garrus et Tali avaient été sidérés à la vue du spectacle que le commandant avait offert.

Toujours allongée sur son lit, Liara entendit soudain le commando rentrer. Elle se dépêcha de sortir du laboratoire pour voir l'équipe au sol. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi quand elle vit que tous étaient recouverts d'une substance verdâtre lui donnant envie de vomir. Mais elle était encore plus effrayée quand elle vit que Garrus portait Shepard dans ses bras. Etait-elle mo… ? Elle n'osait même pas achever sa pensée. L'équipe se dirigea vers la baie médicale.

« Que s'est-il passait ? » Demanda le docteur Chakwas avec professionnalisme.

« Elle a fusionné avec une Asari pour lui permettre d'obtenir l'énigma qui apparemment servirait à déchiffrer la vision de la balise. Après ça, Shepard s'est évanouie. »

Liara soupira d'apaisement. Le commandant n'était pas morte. Malgré cela, Liara était confuse. Shepard avait permis à une autre Asari de fusionner avec elle alors qu'elle avait toujours refusé à quiconque d'entrer dans son cerveau. Etait-ce à cause de moi ? Se demanda Liara. Bon sang, elle faisait partie de son équipe, non ? Pourquoi laisserait-elle une parfaite inconnue pénétrer dans sa tête alors que Liara, qu'elle connaissait d'un peu plus longtemps, n'en avait pas la possibilité ? Liara devait admettre qu'elle se sentait un peu jalouse.

L'armure de Shepard ainsi que son visage étaient aussi couverts de la substance verte. Liara ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle trouvait ça immonde. Le docteur Chakwas congédia Garrus et Kaidan pour s'occuper du commandant. Liara lui demanda si elle pouvait rester.

« Oui, vous pourrez peut-être m'aider à enlever cette armure. Je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir comment lui enlever. »

Liara hocha la tête avec anxiété. Shepard était-elle nue sous cette armure ? Non, arrête, calme toi, c'est ridicule, c'est ton commandant. L'Asari secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses idées et se concentra sur ce que lui disait Chakwas. Heureusement pour elle, Shepard portait un justaucorps noir en-dessous. Même si il dévoilait bien les formes du commandant, Liara était heureuse qu'il soit là. Ça aurait était tellement embarrassant si elle ne portait rien en dessous son armure. Mais malgré cette protection, Shepard avait quelques blessures. Elles étaient superficielles et Chakwas n'eut pas de mal à les soigner.

« Voilà, c'est terminé. » Déclara le docteur après un moment. « Shepard devrait se remettre très vite. » Elle termina de ranger ses instruments puis leva les yeux vers Liara. « Ça vous dérangerez de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ? »

« Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? »

« Il faut quelqu'un qui la force à manger quelque chose et je sais que Shepard ne le fera pas par elle-même. Ça peut être dangereux pour une biotique de ne rien manger et le commandant est spécialiste dans ce domaine. » Railla Chakwas.

« Shepard ne se nourrit pas ? »

« Malheureusement, elle a quelques problèmes personnels et elle refuse parfois de s'alimenter. Vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas très bon quand on est biotique et surtout militaire de carrière. »

Liara acquiesça en regardant le visage endormi du commandant. Elle se demandait quel genre de problèmes personnels pouvait avoir Shepard. Sa vie était décidemment un mystère.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur, je m'occuperais d'elle. »

« Merci Liara, je l'aurais fait moi-même si je n'avais pas une tonne de dossier à mettre à jour… Heureusement que vous êtes là. »

L'Asari lui sourit.

« Je dois vous prévenir tout de même, Shepard n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Elle risque d'être assez dure si vous la forcez à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire. »

« Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi docteur Chakwas, je pense que je peux gérer. » Répondit Liara avec amabilité.

« Très bien. » Soupira t-elle. « Appelez-moi si jamais vous avez besoin de moi. »

Liara hocha la tête et Chakwas sortit de l'infirmerie laissant le commandant et l'Asari seules.

Environs deux heures plus tard, Shepard commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Sa tête allait de gauche à droite et elle gémissait quelque chose que Liara ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle savait que le commandant était en train de faire un mauvais rêve mais elle ne savait pas comment l'arrêter sans la réveiller. Elle décida d'appeler le docteur Chakwas. Celle-ci répondit immédiatement à l'appel et arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tout aller bien au début et là, elle a commencé à gémir et je ne savais pas quoi faire et… »

Chakwas mit une main sur l'épaule de Liara. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un cauchemar. Il faut la réveiller. »

« Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas. »

« Au contraire. »

Shepard gémit plus fort. Liara crut entendre le nom « Riley » mais elle n'était pas sûre. Chakwas secoua le commandant pour qu'elle se réveille mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle essaya plus fort. Brutalement Shepard se releva en cria à nouveau. « Riley ! ».

Qui est Riley ? Se demanda Liara.

« Shepard, tout va bien, il n'y a rien à craindre. » Tenta de la rassurer le docteur.

Le commandant la regarda avec des yeux hagards. Sa respiration était forte et elle était en sueur. Son regard se tourna vers Liara et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« D'après Garrus, vous avez fusionné avec une dénommé Shiala et ensuite vous vous êtes évanouie. » Expliqua Chakwas.

Shepard baissa la tête essayant de se souvenir. Puis la relava en regardant le docteur. « Tout le monde va bien ? »

Chakwas acquiesça. « L'équipe est revenue sauve Shepard. Par contre, ce n'est pas votre cas. » Elle regarda Shepard avec désapprobation. « Utiliser vos pouvoirs biotiques est une chose mais il faut que votre corps suive commandant. »

Shepard roula des yeux, elle savait exactement où le docteur voulait en venir. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de morale docteur, je vous remercie. » Fit-elle avec sarcasme.

« J'estime que si. Il faut que vous mangiez et que vous dormiez Shepard. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir pourchasser Saren si vous vous continuez à ce rythme là. Soyez raisonnable pour une fois. »

« Je ne me serais pas évanouie sans cette fusion. » Essaya t-elle de se défendre.

Chakwas répliqua. « Vous vous ne serez pas évanouie si vous vous nourrissiez convenablement. »

Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard quand Liara se racla la gorge.

« Je crois que je vais retourner travailler. »

Le docteur intervint. « Restez Liara, il faut que vous surveilliez le commandant. »

« Il me semble que j'ai encore mon mot à dire non ? » Protesta Shepard.

« Non, en ce qui concerne la santé de l'équipage, c'est moi qui commande Shepard. Et j'ai décidé que Liara restera auprès de vous tant que vous n'aurez pas mangé. »

« C'est une blague j'espère ? »

« Non, c'est très sérieux. » Répondit-elle en regardant Shepard droit dans les yeux. « Liara, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver. »

L'Asari hocha la tête et regarda Chakwas sortir de l'infirmerie. Shepard, quant à elle, restait estomaquée.

« Je suis désolé commandant, mais le docteur à raison. »

« Foutez le camp. » Répliqua Shepard en s'asseyant dans le lit.

« Je vous ai apporté un plateau de nourriture. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Faîtes un effort, je vous laisserez tranquille après. »

Le commandant soupira bruyamment. « Très bien, faîtes voir. »

Liara lui tendit le plateau et Shepard la regarda avec un œil sévère.

« Vous rigolez ? Vous croyez que je vais manger ce…cette chose. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. »

« Euh…A vrai dire moi non plus. Voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher autre chose ? »

« Si vous y tenez… » Répondit-elle en levant une main en l'air.

Quand Liara revint avec un nouveau plateau de nourriture, elle trouva l'infirmerie vide. Elle soupira. Shepard l'avait manipulé en beauté. Elle se mit à réfléchir à où pouvait bien t-elle être. Elle n'avait pas pu retourner dans ses quartiers sinon elle l'aurait vu passer. Shepard a donc dû prendre l'ascenseur. Et Liara savait que le passe-temps favori du commandant pour se défouler était dans la soute.

Liara descendit à la soute et trouva, effectivement, le commandant en train de boxer un sac de frappe. Liara essaya de se faire la plus discrète possible et s'installa contre un mur pour observer Shepard. Elle portait un short et un débardeur blanc. Elle était tellement belle… Même en colère et en sueur. Les coups de Shepard sur le sac devenaient de plus en plus violents et ses biotiques commençaient à se manifester. On pouvait voir ses muscles fins et toniques en mouvement qui la rendaient encore plus magnifique. Malgré quelques mèches devant son visage, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours attachés en une longue tresse qui fouettait son dos lorsqu'elle effectuait un mouvement. Doucement Liara s'approcha du commandant et elle pouvait remarquer que sa peau portait de nombreuses cicatrices lui donnant un air encore plus sauvage qu'elle n'avait déjà. L'Asari fronça les sourcils en remarquant quelques tatouages. Elle ne savait pas que les humains en portaient aussi. Une aura bleu l'entourait et Liara ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Le dernier coup que Shepard porta au sac le fit voltiger à travers la pièce. Elle était d'une telle puissance et Liara n'avait jamais vu des pouvoirs biotiques aussi puissants chez un humain. Elle en resta bouche bée. Elle avait vu la même chose quand Shepard s'était attaquée au maître de guerre Krogan mais elle était toujours aussi impressionnée.

Essoufflée de rage, Shepard se dirigea vers une table au fond de la pièce et défit les bandages qui protégeaient ses mains. Malgré les protections, les mains du commandant étaient en sang.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là T'Soni ? »

Liara sursauta, elle croyait avoir été discrète.

« Je…Euh… Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous m'aviez vu. »

« Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas vous avoir entendu. » Shepard se retourna enfin vers Liara.

Décidemment, ses yeux étaient vraiment étranges.

« Vous allez vous décider à me dire ce que vous faîtes là ou vous allez me regarder comme ça encore longtemps ? N'ai-je pas été clair lorsque je suis partie de l'infirmerie ? » Sa voix était dure et cassante mais Liara ne s'en offusqua pas.

« Si mais je voulais aussi vous remercier pour me permettre de rejoindre votre équipage et de m'avoir sauvée sur Thérum. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire alors…»

« Ne me remerciez pas, ce n'est pas grâce à moi que vous êtes ici. L'équipe a insisté pour que vous restiez. S'il n'y avait que moi, je vous aurez déjà expulsé de ce vaisseau. » Shepard regarda Liara droit dans les yeux et ajouta : « Je ne vous fait pas confiance T'Soni, vous ne m'inspirez pas confiance. Il va falloir vous montrer très persuasive si vous voulez avoir ma confiance. »

Liara déglutit, Shepard ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point elle pouvait être impressionnante.

Elle ne se démonta pas. « Je suis désolé mais je peux savoir ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me traitiez comme ça ? »

Shepard se trahit en détournant les yeux une microseconde. Liara savait à l'instant même où le commandant ouvrirait la bouche pour répondre qu'elle ne lui dirait pas la vérité.

« L'absence de confiance entre vous et moi ne vous suffit pas ? » L'agressa Shepard. Sur ces mots, le commandant s'en alla à grand pas vers l'ascenseur.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur furent fermées, Shepard frappa un grand coup sur les parois, laissant une trace de son poing. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide ? Liara l'avait prise de cours, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle lui poserait une question aussi directe. Et elle s'était trahi en détournant les yeux, quelle imbécile !

Shepard regarda ses mains, elle saignait mais elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait déjà subi. Sa colère était légèrement descendue en s'entraînant mais l'altercation avec Liara l'avait fait remonter.

Et puis il y avait cette mission sur Thérum qui ne s'était pas déroulée exactement comme elle l'avait voulu. Ses yeux avaient été accaparés par elle sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. A ce moment-là, Shepard s'était sentie faible et sans défense, les yeux bleus de Liara étaient deux puits de lumières dont elle ne pouvait se détacher. Elle détestait se sentir de cette façon, elle avait dû prendre une décision. Surtout en voyant que l'attirance était réciproque. Une décision qui lui déchirait le cœur mais qui était nécessaire. Liara devait la détester et pour ça il fallait que Shepard soit odieuse à son encontre. Elle ferait tout son possible pour que Liara ne s'attache pas. Parce que Shepard n'était pas une personne à qui on s'attache. Elle avait l'habitude de dire que tout ce qui touchait à elle de trop près finissait toujours par mourir plus tôt que prévu. Et Shepard ne voulait pas ça pour Liara, elle ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de bien. Il fallait limiter l'attirance qu'elle avait pour la jeune Asari tant qu'elle était encore minime et elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Lui faire croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle la détestait. Mais encore fallait-il que Shepard le veuille vraiment…


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Liara s'était très vite adapté au Normandy et à son équipage. Shepard avait mis en place une équipe hors du commun et elle marchait du tonnerre. Liara aurait pu être tout à fait heureuse à bord du vaisseau mais il y avait une ombre. Shepard. A chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur elle, Liara voyait du mépris et de la colère dans son regard. Pourquoi était-elle aussi méfiante à mon égard ? Se demanda Liara. Je ne suis qu'une petite archéologue, elle n'a rien à craindre de moi. Peut-être avait-elle une répugnance pour les Asaris. Liara avait beau se creuser la tête, ses questions restaient sans réponses.

Il était vrai que le commandant n'était pas très sociable. Elle restait enfermé dans sa cabine durant des heures, elle ne mangeait que très rarement avec l'équipage et encore, fallait-il qu'elle mange… La seule personne avec qui elle parlait vraiment était le docteur Chakwas. Il faut dire qu'elle passait aussi de nombreuses heures à l'infirmerie. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait de mission en fait. Elle était très protectrice envers son équipe au sol mais elle se négligeait elle-même.

Malgré ça Liara était persuadée que le commandant ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'était encore jamais partie en mission avec elle et ne lui adressait jamais la parole sauf pour lui donner un ordre. Et Shepard n'agissait comme ça qu'avec elle. Le reste de l'équipe s'entraînait avec elle et passait même des permissions avec elle. Liara se sentait délaissée par le commandant et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle se demandait à quoi elle servait sur ce navire. Le commandant refusait catégoriquement de la laisser fusionner avec elle, elle ne participait jamais aux missions et n'était attribuée à aucune tâche particulière.

Liara discutait beaucoup avec le docteur Chakwas et elle était devenue une amie pour elle. Les autres membres de l'équipage lui parlaient aussi mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle se sentait plus en confiance avec le médecin. C'est pourquoi Liara lui avait parlé de ses problèmes avec Shepard. Chakwas avait ri à l'écoute de l'histoire de l'Asari.

« Cela ressemble tellement à Shepard. »

« Oui, mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

« Oh, sûrement rien de spécial Liara. Mais je connais bien Shepard, il doit y avoir quelque chose chez vous qui la perturbe. »

« Dans quel sens ? »

« Ça, je ne sais pas Liara. Je pense que vous devriez aller lui parler. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » Marmonna Liara. « Je crois qu'elle m'évite. »

« Ne vous laissez pas décourager. Si cela pèse sur vous, il faut que vous lui en touchiez deux mots. C'est le commandant et c'est son devoir de se préoccuper du bien être de son équipage. »

« Très bien, j'essayerai. » Soupira l'Asari.

Et c'est ainsi que Liara se retrouva en quête du commandant à travers le Normandy.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle la trouva près du sas.

« Shepard, je peux vous parler ? »

« Non. »

« S'il vous plaît, c'est important. »

« J'ai dit non. Je suis occupée. »

Liara regarda le commandant en levant les sourcils, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi occupé que ça.

« Bon très bien, que voulez-vous ? » Soupira Shepard en entrant dans le sas.

L'Asari la suivit et les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. « Shepard… » Commença t-elle. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec vous. J'ai tout essayé pour que vous m'appréciez ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne marche pas. J'ai beau tout faire, j'ai l'impression que vous me détestez. »

Shepard se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. « Je ne vous déteste pas T'Soni. Vous avez raison, je vais remédier à ça. »

« Alors vous ne me détestez pas ? »

« C'est vraiment ça qui vous inquiète ? » Demanda le commandant sarcastique.

Liara se frotta le front. « Je ne sais pas…Je croyais que c'était pour ça que vous ne m'emmeniez jamais avec vous en mission. »

« Très bien. » Soupira une seconde fois le commandant. « Le Normandy fait route vers une planète où est supposé être la sœur de Nassana Dantius. On est chargé d'enquêter sur sa disparition. Vous viendrez avec Ashley et moi, vous ferez vos preuves là-bas. » Shepard s'approcha de Liara. Collant presque son visage au sien. « Si une seule chose tourne mal T'Soni, une seule chose...Je vous garantie que ce sera la première et la dernière fois que vous viendrez en mission. »

« Je veux simplement vous aider commandant. » Liara n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour répliquer correctement, Shepard était trop près d'elle. Instinctivement, elle regarda les lèvres charnues de Shepard. Leurs visages étaient maintenant si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle du commandant.

Les genoux de Shepard tremblaient légèrement, elle se sentait céder. Tous les murs qu'elle avait mis en place commençaient à se fissurer. Elle essayait d'être dure en présence de Liara mais à chaque fois Shepard perdait le contrôle. C'est pourquoi elle avait constamment repoussé Liara. Ces sentiments l'a rendait maladroite. Ils l'a faisait se sentir faible, mais en même temps, elle aimait ça. Le parfum de l'Asari était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas pousser hors de son esprit. Chaque fois qu'elle sentait l'odeur, elle se réfugiait dans sa cabine pour éviter ses genoux de fléchir.

Audacieusement, Liara déposa ses lèvres bleues sur celles du commandant. Shepard se laissa aller quelques secondes. Ses lèvres étaient si douces… Puis soudain le commandant recula abruptement. Elle cherchait quelques choses à dire mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. C'est Liara qui brisa le silence.

« Je…Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je…Je dois y aller. » L'Asari se précipita vers la sortie laissant Shepard seule, presque en état de choc.

Le commandant s'effondra au sol, la tête dans les mains. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur d'essayer d'ignorer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour la jolie Asari. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le dessin parfait de ses lèvres, la houle de ses seins, la courbe délicate de ses hanches et ses yeux qui la hantaient depuis le premier jour où elle les avait croisés. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué ? Malheureusement, Shepard ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Quand elle s'établissait des règles, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle les respecte et puis il en était de la sécurité de Liara et ça le commandant ne pouvait l'ignorer.

* * *

Shepard, Ashley et Liara était de retour de la mission Dantius et malgré qu'elle s'était bien passée, le commandant fulminait. L'atmosphère dans la petite pièce exiguë était tendue.

Consciente de cela, l'artilleur Williams déguerpit très vite du sas laissant la colère de Shepard déferlait sur celle contre qui elle était dirigée. Liara essaya de l'imiter mais un bras puissant lui barra la route.

« Où croyez-vous aller comme ça T'Soni ? » Lui demanda Shepard d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Sur les trois d'entre eux, Shepard était la pire. Son nez était en sang, le haut de son œil gauche suintait de sang et ses doigts étaient remplis de contusions. Le commandant était furieuse et regardait Liara avec un éclat accusateur. Shepard était sujette à des excès de colère ponctués par des jurons que même Wrex n'oserais répéter et l'Asari avait appris que la meilleure façon de traiter Shepard dans ces circonstances était d'éviter la femme avant tout. Ashley avait compris cela mais Liara n'avait pas eu cette chance aujourd'hui.

« Je t'ai posé une question T'Soni. J'attends une réponse. » Siffla Shepard.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche commandant. » Osa répondre Liara. « Laissez-moi passer s'il vous plaît. » Eut-elle la politesse d'ajouter.

Elle fit un pas en avant mais le commandant la bloqua encore une fois.

« Je veux que vous enleviez votre casque et me regardiez droit dans les yeux pendant que vous m'expliquez exactement ce qui s'est passé là-bas. » Grogna le commandant.

« Vous le savez très bien » Murmura Liara en faisant ce que Shepard lui avait ordonné. « Je vous ai sauvé la vie. »

« Je n'ai aucun besoin qu'on me sauve la vie. J'aurais pu me débrouiller seule. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de jouer les héroïnes T'Soni. »

« Arrêtez, vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faux. Vous seriez morte si je n'étais pas intervenue. » Liara la regarda droit dans les yeux, prête à lui dire ses quatre vérités. « Vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu votre petit jeu ? Vous croyez que je vais vous regarder vous faire tuer sans rien faire ? Vous voulez mourir ? Très bien, ce n'est pas mon problème mais ne comptait pas sur moi pour vous y aider. Je ne vous laisserez pas mourir si je peux y remédier. »

Shepard la regarda un instant dans les yeux. Elle cherchait quoi répliquer. « C'est la dernière fois que je vous emmène avec moi T'Soni, que ça vous plaise ou non. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. » Plaida soudain Liara. « J'ai besoin d'aller sur Novéria avec vous. Ma mère se trouve peut-être là-bas et j'ai besoin de savoir si… » Elle leva les yeux vers Shepard avec un regard suppliant.

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. »

« Shepard… S'il vous plaît… »

« Non. » Le ton du commandant était catégorique.

« Commandant… Vous avez perdu votre famille sur Mindoir… »

« Ne vous avisez même pas de continuer votre phrase T'Soni. » La coupa Shepard en la pointant du doigt.

« …Vous devez savoir mieux que quiconque quel effet ça fait. » Liara continua quand même. « Ma mère est la seule famille que j'ai. »

Le commandant la fusilla du regard un instant, qui donna l'impression à l'Asari qu'il avait duré des heures. Puis Shepard abdiqua. « D'accord mais ce sera votre unique chance. Et sachez que j'en donne que très rarement. Tâchez de vous en souvenir. »

« Merci commandant. »

Shepard recula pour laisser passer l'Asari mais Liara ne bougea pas. Le commandant pinçait son nez comme si une migraine n'était pas loin.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher commandant. » Lui conseilla Liara. « Vous êtes exténuée. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous T'Soni. Sortez d'ici. »

« Pourquoi refusez-vous qu'on s'approche de vous et qu'on prenne soin de vous ? » Demanda l'Asari tristement.

« Parce que les personnes avec qui je suis proche finissent toutes par mourir. Je ne suis bonne pour personne. » Répondit Shepard après un moment d'hésitation.

« Alors vous vivez en repoussant les gens ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est une façon de vivre que je ne comprendrais jamais. Vous vous faîtes du mal alors que vous pourriez vivre heureuse. »

« Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas heureuse ? » Répliqua sévèrement Shepard.

« Personne. Je le vois en vous. »

Le commandant soupira. « De toute façon, tout ça ne vous regarde en rien T'Soni. »

Liara sourit. « Vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à mettre fin à nos discussions assez rapidement commandant. »

« Vous aurez compris que je n'aime pas parler de moi T'Soni. Et bizarrement c'est toujours le centre de nos discussions. »

« Parlez-moi d'autre chose alors. » Dit l'Asari amusée.

Le commandant esquissa un sourire malgré elle. « Je ne suis pas une grande bavarde. Peut-être plus tard T'Soni, j'ai plein de chose à faire. Et puis je croyais que vous aviez besoin d'une douche ? »

« Oui, vous avez raison, à plus tard Shepard. » Liara se retourna en lui souriant puis sortit du sas.

Dieu qu'elle était belle quand elle faisait ça, se dit le commandant.

Aucune des deux femmes n'avaient parlé du baiser échangé quelques heures plus tôt dans la même pièce. Shepard se maudit encore une fois d'avoir une vie aussi compliquée.

* * *

Liara appréhendait la mission sur Novéria. Et si sa mère était vraiment là-bas ? Et si elle avait vraiment rejoint Saren et les Geths ? L'Asari avait peur de découvrir la vérité sur Bénézia. Devra t-elle la tuer ? Comment une fille pourrait tuer sa propre mère ? Liara secoua la tête. Elle ne tuerait pas sa mère, elle serait incapable de tirer sur la détente, elle le savait. Elle se leva de son lit de fortune pour se préparer et alla rejoindre Kaidan et Shepard à la soute.

De retour de Novéria, Shepard était d'humeur exécrable encore une fois. Elle détestait vraiment cette planète. Il y faisait tellement froid qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu ses doigts de pied et la politique qui y régnait était vraiment inutile, ce qui avait pour effet de l'agacer au plus au point. Shepard aimait que justice soit faite, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas sur cette planète glaciale.

Toute l'équipe était réunie dans la salle de briefing pour discutait des événements passés sur Novéria. Nombreux été ceux en désaccord avec Shepard concernant la reine Rachni et naturellement ça faisait débat.

« Cette reine est différente Wrex, elle comprend pourquoi son espèce a été éradiqué et elle m'a promit qu'elle ne referait pas la même erreur. Il n'y a rien de plus à discuter. »

Pour toute réponse, Wrex croisa les bras de mécontentement et grogna. Kaidan entreprit de répliquer mais le commandant le fusilla du regard avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Avons-nous découvert quelque chose d'autre sur le Canal ? » Demanda Tali.

« Bénézia nous a parlé du relai Mu. Le canal devrait se trouver dans cette zone de la galaxie. » Intervint Liara sans émotion. « Mais on n'en sais pas plus. »

Shepard se tourna vers Liara, surprise de l'entendre parler de sa défunte mère sans émotion particulière. Elle avait un parfait contrôle de ses émotions, pour le moment.

« Vous devriez partager votre vision avec Liara commandant. » Suggéra Garrus. « Peut-être qu'on en saura plus après. »

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur cette décision. » Répondit Shepard sans possibilités de répliquer. « Juste avant le briefing, j'ai reçu un appel du Conseil. » Expliqua le commandant. « Ils ont retrouvé la trace de Saren. Apparemment, il fait route vers Virmire. J'ai demandé à Joker d'y mettre le cap. On sera à destination dans deux jours et avec un peu de chance, on pourra arrêter Saren là-bas. Des questions ? » Aucun ne se manifesta. « Très bien, rompez. »

Toute l'équipe hocha la tête puis s'en alla. Shepard interpella Liara et lui demanda de rester quelques minutes. Les deux femmes s'assirent sur des chaises l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Je suis désolé pour votre mère. » Dit soudainement Shepard en brisant le silence.

« Merci, ça va aller. »

« Je l'ai tué et peut-être m'en voulez-vous mais… »

« Je ne vous en veux pas Shepard. » L'interrompit Liara. « Vous avez fait ce qui devait être fait. Elle était endoctrinée et on ne pouvait rien y faire. Vous lui avait offert la rédemption et je vous en remercie. »

« N'êtes-vous pas en colère contre moi ? »

« Je suis en colère Shepard… Mais pas contre vous. Je vous en suis même reconnaissante de m'avoir fait sortir avant que… » Liara eut du mal à finir sa phrase.

« …que je ne lui mette une balle. »

L'Asari hocha la tête avec un regard vide au loin. « Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait essayé de lutter. Elle était forte. Je me souviendrai d'elle comme une mère et non pas comme un pion de Saren. Merci commandant. » Liara fit un signe de tête en direction de Shepard et sortit de la pièce.

Le commandant avait deviné qu'elle voulait être seule pour pleurer sa mère alors elle n'insista pas, laissant sa belle Asari s'en aller.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Liara se leva pour boire un café. Elle n'avait jamais bu cette mixture avant mais quand elle avait vu presque tout l'équipage en boire, elle s'était laissée tenter. Et puis elle avait aimé et était devenue presque accro à la boisson noire.

Alors qu'elle se versait une tasse, elle entendit un étrange bruit. Une sorte de boum creux vers les douches. Déposant sa tasse sur la table, elle entreprit d'aller voir. Ça venait des douches des femmes, la porte s'ouvrit mais elle ne voyait rien, à part que le sol était inondé.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse.

Avec précaution, elle entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit une femme, nue, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et les bras autour. L'eau coulait abondamment et était gelée. Liara ferma le robinet rapidement et s'accroupit près de la femme en lui mettant une serviette sur le dos.

« Shepard ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous allez tomber malade. » Dit-elle avec une vois la plus douce possible.

Le commandant ne répondit pas. Tout son corps tremblait et Liara était sûre qu'elle avait entendu des sanglots.

« Shepard… Venez, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. »

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle tremblait encore. Liara lui frictionna le dos pour essayer de la réchauffer.

« Allez-vous en T'Soni. » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. A peine audible.

« Levez-vous commandant. » Insista Liara. « Je vous ramène dans vos quartiers. » L'Asari mit sa main sous le bras de Shepard et la souleva. Avec surprise, elle découvrit que le commandant coopérait. Elle replaça la serviette pour couvrir le corps de Shepard en évitant tout contact avec les yeux et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa cabine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Liara fit asseoir Shepard sur son lit et chercha des vêtements à lui mettre. Elle regarda partout dans la pièce. Elle n'était jamais venue ici et ses joues se colorèrent en une jolie teinte bleutée à l'idée qu'elle était seule avec le commandant Shepard dans sa cabine. Au bout de quelques instants, elle trouva de quoi habiller Shepard et lui tendit.

« Pouvez-vous vous habiller seule ? »

Le commandant hocha la tête distraitement et Liara se retourna pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Quand elle n'entendit plus le froissement de vêtements, elle se retourna. Shepard était toujours assise au bout du lit, stoïque mais habillée. Liara s'assit à son tour, juste à côté d'elle.

« Shepard, que s'est-il passé ? » Elle la regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient rouges et bouffis. Des cercles sombres, presque noirs entouraient ses yeux. Ses iris étaient ternes et vides et son visage était d'une pâleur fantomatique. Ses joues pâles et maigres reflétaient la douleur accumulait depuis le début de cette mission. Liara avait découvert un aspect de Shepard qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait tellement l'air vulnérable en ce moment même qu'elle résistait difficilement à la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Le commandant la regarda avec désespoir.

« Je suis perdue. Complètement. » Shepard passa ses mains dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois, puis sur son visage avec les paumes ouvertes. Elle regarda fixement la porte, ses épaules affaissées vers l'avant dans la défaite et l'épuisement. « J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. » Murmura-t-elle en évitant délibérément le regard de l'Asari. «Je ne peux pas dormir...la balise... »

« Je sais Shepard. » Liara a prononcé le nom du commandant doucement, mais fermement. « S'il vous plaît laissez-moi vous aider. » Elle s'approcha et se pencha légèrement vers l'avant. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque.

Shepard leva la tête. Ses iris noirs et bleu pâles ont rencontré les yeux bleus brillants de Liara. Les traits du commandant décharnés ont été abattus dans un froncement de sourcils inquiets.

« Votre esprit est déchiré par ces images. Nous devons faire quelque chose avant que vous soyez complètement inapte. Ou pire. » Liara s'arrêta un moment, mais a gardé son regard sur la femme devant elle. « C'est tout ce que je veux faire. Tout ce que je peux voir ou découvrir... Je vous promets que cela va rester juste entre nous. Est-ce que vous me faites confiance Shepard ? »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Liara se sentit comme si une décharge électrique passait à travers elle. Shepard verrouilla sur l'Asari un regard intense, puis baissa la tête encore une fois. Liara n'était pas sûr de ce que Shepard avait l'intention de transmettre mais elle se déplaça légèrement plus proche du commandant. Son corps entier se raidit alors qu'elle attendait une réaction de Shepard mais le commandant ne protesta pas. Plus tard, quand elle sera de nouveau seule dans son laboratoire, elle pourra réfléchir à ce moment et ne sera toujours pas en mesure d'expliquer ses actions. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la possédé, ou pourquoi elle pensait que c'était nécessaire, mais après réflexion, elle tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de Shepard.

Le commandant soupira et recula au contact de l'Asari. Liara pouvait sentir la tension dans le corps de Shepard quand elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore mouillés de la douche froide. Liara n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Elle a été fasciné à la fois par la sensation et combien son simple toucher semblait consoler le commandant. Même si la fusion ne nécessite pas de contact physique, sa main resta où elle était quand elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes. Elle sentit Shepard faire la même chose. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ses longs cheveux alors que ses yeux virèrent au noir.

«Embrassez l'éternité. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre !**

**Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires et les vus, ils m'aident beaucoup et m'encouragent ^^**

**arcturusjourney : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai prévu un petit passage entre Shepard et le docteur Chakwas. Je trouve aussi qu'elle est la voix de la sagesse :)**

**Mirlina : je pense poster a peu près tous les dimanche maintenant donc voilà ;) et merci, je n'avais pas vu le changement de temps. Il est vrai que ça peu porter à confusion ^^ **

**Voilà ! Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'hésitez pas, encore une fois ;), à laisser des commentaires, c'est instructif. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La première pensée de Liara fut la chaleur. Une chaleur étouffante qui l'empêchait de respirer. Tout autour d'elle était en flamme. Elle tomba sur un genou et se retourna brusquement mais elle ne vit que de faibles formes dans l'obscurité. Elle se mit à tousser. La fumée l'empêchait toujours de respirer.

Elle savait que le commandant était là mais sa présence semblait lointaine. Elle ne donnait aucune indication, aucune direction à suivre. Liara n'avait jamais connu cela auparavant et elle se rendit vite compte de son erreur. Elle pensait que les images Prothéenne viendraient directement à elle, que ce serait évident mais apparemment, elle se trompait.

Soudain le noir fit place à la lumière. Elle se trouva dans ce qui semble être une cuisine. Une jeune fille était accroupie dans un coin, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses mains étaient en sang. La cuisine était dans un état épouvantable. Les chaises et la table étaient renversées. Les rideaux qui ornés les fenêtres avaient été arrachés et à l'opposé de la fille se trouvait un corps, probablement mort vu les blessures qui lui avait été infligé.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra. Au premier abord, Liara crut que c'était le commandant mais en regardant ses yeux elle sut que c'était la mère de Shepard, ils n'étaient pas les mêmes. La jeune fille recroquevillée dans le coin leva la tête et regarda sa mère. Son visage était meurtri et gonflé. Sa lèvre était fendue et son arcade sourcilière saignait. Le cœur de Liara se brisa à cette vue. La femme se précipita vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota des mots rassurants que l'Asari n'entendit pas. Shepard pleurait et s'accrochait désespérément à sa mère. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'année et elle venait de tuer pour la première fois. Son père n'était plus qu'un souvenir douloureux.

Liara se retourna et la cuisine disparu, elle était de retour dans les flammes. Elle vit les gens courir dans tous les sens, ils étaient paniqués et cherchaient un refuge. Liara savait qu'elle était sur Mindoir et que la colonie était, en ce moment même, attaquée par les Butariens.

« Shepard ! » Son cri est étouffé par les autres cris. Elle cherche des yeux le commandant mais n'y parvint pas, elle ne voit rien avec toute cette fumée. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que Shepard ai vécu cette horreur si jeune.

Après un moment, les cris ont disparus, il ne reste plus que le silence. Un silence de mort. Au loin, elle aperçoit une silhouette, seule, debout et immobile. Shepard. Une des seules survivantes de l'attaque des Butariens.

Mindoir disparut et la vision Prothéenne prit enfin place.

Des millions de morts, partout. Une espèce toute entière décimée. Des paysages inconnus envahis par l'ennemi. Liara comprit maintenant pourquoi cette vision hantait tant le commandant. Tout ce qui s'y passait était inhumain. Et Liara eut envie de vomir. Etait-ce ça le sort réservé à la Galaxie ? Tout cela sonnait comme un avertissement et l'esprit scientifique de la jeune Asari ne put s'empêcher d'analyser les détails. En regardant bien les paysages qui défilaient, elle remarqua qu'un se répétait souvent. Liara eut un flash, ces paysages était typique d'Ilos ! C'est là-bas que se trouvait le Canal, elle en était sûre maintenant ! L'experte Prothéenne savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire désormais, Ilos était l'une des principales planètes des Prothéens et il fallait qu'à tout prix que le Normandy se dirige là-bas parce que Saren y sera aussi. La vision prit fin et les yeux de Liara redevinrent bleus.

Shepard lui avait offert un bout de sa vie et elle savait que très peu de personnes étaient au courant des détails de Mindoir. L'Asari n'arrivait pas à croire que Shepard s'était ouverte à elle après des semaines de mépris et de discussions désagréables. Elle ne savait pas si cela avait été volontaire mais elle était tout de même heureuse de l'avoir partagé avec le commandant.

Après la fusion, Shepard eut un regard confus. « Je suis désolé, vous n'auriez pas dû voir tout ça. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit Liara avec un léger sourire. Elle insista en voyant le regard perplexe du commandant. « Vraiment. Il est difficile de contrôler ses pensées et c'est déjà bien que vous soyez parvenue à bloquer votre esprit concernant les autres détails de votre vie. »

« Vous en avez déjà vu trop. » La voix de Shepard était dure.

« Il faut parfois savoir s'ouvrir au gens pour se pardonner. »

« Vous croyez que je regrette de l'avoir tué ? »

« Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire. »

« Il battait et violait ma mère, il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Je ne regrette rien. » Cracha le commandant.

« C'est de là que vienne vos cicatrices au visage ? »

Shepard porta sa main sur celle qui barrait son œil et l'autre qui fendait le côté droit de sa bouche. « Oui, elles me rappellent chaque jour pourquoi je me bat. »

Il eut un long silence dans la pièce que Liara finit par briser.

« Votre mère était belle. Vous lui ressemblait beaucoup. »

« Je ne sais pas…Elle me disait souvent que notre plus grande gloire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber mais de nous relever chaque fois. » Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. « J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre où jamais je ne pourrais y ressortir. Ma mère était une battante, elle a donné sa vie pour que je vive. Heureusement l'Alliance était là pour me sortir de mon trou mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, je retombe dans ce gouffre et… » Shepard ne put finir sa phrase. Elle souffrait et Liara ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Un seul mot. Qui fit frémir l'Asari.

« Torfan. »

« Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire là-bas. »

« Non, j'ai fait une erreur, il y a des détails dont personne en a la connaissance à part moi et que je regrette. » Shepard eut un sourire triste. « Mais peut-être que je vous raconterais ça un autre jour. Pour l'instant je devrais essayer de dormir. »

Liara sourit à son tour. « La fusion vous y aidera certainement. Je suis contente que vous ayez enfin accepté commandant. »

Voyant que Liara ne bougeait pas du lit, Shepard fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose vous tracasse T'Soni ? »

« A vrai dire, un petit peu. J'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur vous commandant et pas une seule fois j'ai vu votre prénom apparaître. Je me demandais si vous en aviez un. »

Shepard mit du temps à répondre. Elle se frotta le visage en soupirant. « Oui, j'en ai un mais cela fait parti des choses que je tiens à garder privé. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Les seules personnes qui le connaissent ne l'utilisent pas et les autres sont mortes. »

Liara fut surprise de la réponse dure du commandant. C'était apparemment un sujet délicat. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulez pas vous offenser. »

« Ce n'est pas grave T'Soni. Il n'y a pas de mal à être curieux de temps en temps. » Shepard lui sourit légèrement pour la rassurer.

Liara, elle hocha la tête. Le sujet était clos. « Je devrais y aller. Bonne nuit commandant. »

« Bonne nuit. »

L'Asari se leva et lorsque qu'elle fut sur le seuil de la porte, Shepard l'interpella.

« Merci. Merci de m'avoir aidé. »

Liara lui offrit son plus beau sourire et s'en alla.

* * *

Virmire. Monde luxuriant situé sur la bordure de la Travée de l'Attique. Ses vastes océans et la position de son orbite, sur la frange intérieure du système, ont donné naissance à une large bande tropicale sur son équateur.

Shepard aurait pu aimer Virmire mais ce n'était pas le cas. La planète grouillait de Geths, de Krogans et de Zombis. La mission avait été une catastrophe. Saren avait trouvé un remède au génophage mais il se servait des Krogans qui étaient devenus des esclaves des Moissonneurs. Elle avait eu une altercation assez houleuse avec Wrex à ce propos mais heureusement le commandant avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Et puis il y avait eu la discussion avec Sovereign. Shepard ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle mettrait un terme à ses actions quoi qu'il arrive. Pour le bien de la Galaxie.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de mettre fin à l'usine de clonage de Saren, Shepard dû faire un choix. Un choix terrible. Choisir entre sauver le lieutenant Alenko et l'artilleur Williams. Au moment où elle avait compris qu'elle devait faire un choix, son cœur n'avait fait qu'un bond. Au bout d'une longue réflexion, elle choisit de sacrifier Ashley. C'était elle qui était en charge de la bombe pour faire sauter l'usine et c'était la seule solution pour qu'Ashley puisse l'armer à temps.

Désormais le Normandy était en route vers la Citadelle et Shepard s'était de nouveau enfermée dans sa cabine après s'être défoulée dans la soute. Quand l'équipage l'avait vu parcourir la pièce, tout le monde avait préféré déserter en voyant la rage qui l'animait. Son combat avec Saren lui avait laissé quelques blessures assez conséquentes mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant était la solitude. A chaque fois qu'elle perdait un membre de son équipage sous ses ordres, elle ne voulait plus répondre de rien. Ça lui rappelait tellement Torfan… Elle préférait donc s'isoler pour ne pas faire de tort à qui que ce soit.

Arrivée à la Citadelle, Shepard se dirigea directement vers le Présidium. Elle avait une entrevue avec le Conseil et elle avait décidé d'y aller avec Garrus et Liara. Le premier parce qu'il avait insisté pour l'accompagner et parce que c'était son ami et la dernière parce que Shepard espérait que sa présence l'apaiserait même si les deux femmes n'étaient pas en très bons termes.

« Bravo. Shepard. Grâce à vous, le Conseil peut enfin agir contre Saren. » Commença Udina.

« L'ambassadeur à raison. » Appuya la conseillère Asari. « Si Saren est assez inconscient pour attaquer la Citadelle comme vous semblez le croire, nous serons prêt à l'accueillir. »

« Nous avons placé des patrouilles près de chaque relais entre l'espace Concilien et les systèmes Terminus. » Renchérit le conseiller Turien.

Shepard leva les yeux au ciel. Ça ne suffit pas. « Combien de vaisseau avez-vous envoyé pour attaquer Ilos ? »

« Ilos n'est accessible que par le relais Mu, situé au plus profond des systèmes Terminus, commandant. » Expliqua le conseiller Galarien. « Si nous y envoyons une flotte, c'est l'escalade assurée pour une guerre totale. »

Udina reprit la parole. « L'heure est à la discrétion, commandant. La meilleure arme de Saren était le secret : découvert, il ne constitue plus une menace. C'est fini pour lui. »

« Laissez-moi aller là-bas, je me ferais discrète. » Fit le commandant.

« Vous avez fait sauter un dispositif nucléaire sur Virmire. Pour la discrétion, on repassera ! » Intervint le conseiller Turien.

Shepard bouillonnait à l'intérieur, sont-ils stupides ou le font-ils exprès ? « L'explosion sur Virmire était nécessaire ! Le Canal est la meilleure arme de Saren ! »

« Le Canal n'est qu'un leurre, commandant. Il faut nous concentrer sur l'attaque de la Citadelle. »

« Saren n'est que le larbin des Moissonneurs, la véritable menace est Sovereign ! »

« Vous êtes la seule à avoir vu ces Moissonneurs, et encore dans vos visions. Nous n'envahirons pas les systèmes Terminus sur la foi d'un rêve. »

« Vous êtes totalement inconscients ! » S'énerva Shepard. Une lueur bleu passa dans ses yeux et ses biotiques crépitaient autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à les contrôler. L'avenir de la Galaxie se jouait maintenant et tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire était de dénigrer l'existence des Moissonneurs ! « Si Saren découvre le Canal, on est tous foutus ! Il faut aller sur Ilos ! Maintenant ! »

« Ambassadeur Udina, j'ai le sentiment que le commandant Shepard ne veut pas lâcher prise. » Observa le Turien.

« Les répercussions politiques sont très importantes Shepard. L'humanité a une dette envers vous…mais vous commencez à devenir plus encombrante qu'utile. »

Shepard explosa. « Vous n'êtes tous qu'un ramassis de conneries ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! »

« Ainsi va la politique Shepard. Vous avez fait votre travail, maintenant laissez-moi faire le mien. Nous avons désactivé tous les systèmes primaires du Normandy. Vous êtes immobilisée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Personne ne me poignarde dans le dos Udina ! Personne ! » Les pouvoirs biotiques de Shepard commençait à la démangeait. Plus rien ne la retenait de frapper l'Ambassadeur.

« Mettez-moi cette furie dehors. » Ordonna Udina.

Voyant que le commandant allait attaquer Udina, Liara prit le bras de Shepard et la força à sortir de la salle du Conseil.

« Vous allez le regretter un jour Udina. »

« C'est une menace ? »

« Oui, et vous feriez mieux de la prendre en compte. Je ne lance pas des menaces en l'air. »

Avant qu'il puisse répliquer, Liara l'emmena dehors avec l'aide de Garrus.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre du Conseil, Shepard se dégagea des bras qui l'entouraient et s'éloigna d'un pas irrité. Liara voulu la suivre mais Garrus l'en empêcha.

« Elle a besoin d'être seule, retournons sur le Normandy. »

« J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. » Insista l'Asari.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Liara, Shepard sait où sont ses priorités, elle reviendra bientôt. J'en suis sûr. »

Liara acquiesça et suivit le Turien.

* * *

Sur le Normandy, il était l'heure de dîner et Shepard n'était toujours pas revenue. Liara n'arrivait pas à manger, elle s'inquiétait. Elle était en train de regarder fixement sa nourriture lorsque le lieutenant Alenko vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda t-il.

« C'est à vous qu'on devrait demander ça. Ashley et vous étiez proche… »

« Oui. » Soupira Kaidan. « Elle était comme une sœur pour moi mais Shepard a dû faire un choix et je suis sûr qu'Ashley s'est battu de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la fin. Elle est morte en héroïne. »

Liara acquiesça. « C'était un grand soldat. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, Liara regardait toujours sa nourriture sans rien manger.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

L'Asari leva les yeux vers Kaidan. « Je m'inquiète pour Shepard, elle devrait déjà être revenue. »

Le lieutenant lui offrit un sourire rassurant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'elle a juste besoin de faire le vide, elle reviendra. »

« Vous avez peut être raison… » Liara détourna les yeux. « Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr Liara. »

« J'aimerais que ça reste entre nous. »

« Pas de problème. Allez-y. » Sourit Kaidan.

« Savez-vous ce que pense le commandant de moi ? »

Kaidan la regarda, surpris. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup… »

Le lieutenant rit à la phrase de Liara.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? »

« Ne vous méprenez pas Liara, je ne me moque pas de vous. C'est juste que vous avez tout faux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je le conçois, Shepard est dure à déchiffrer mais il faut savoir passer au-dessus des émotions qu'elle laisse passer et des paroles qu'elle peut dire. »

Liara le regarda dubitatif. « Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Shepard ne vous déteste pas ni ne vous méprise, au contraire. Avez-vous remarqué comment elle vous regarde quand elle pense que personne ne la voit ? »

« Euh… Non. »

« Elle vous dévore du regard Liara. Littéralement. »

« Je n'y crois pas une seconde. »

« Croyez-moi Liara, j'ai déjà vu ce regard chez de nombreuses femmes. Et on sait à quel point celui de Shepard est bouleversant. Voyez-vous, le commandant est quelqu'un de compliqué et il est assez dur de la comprendre parfois. Mais là, je peux vous assurer que je dis la vérité. »

« Pourquoi montre t-elle le contraire alors ? »

« Il faut la pousser jusque dans ses retranchements. Insister jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Elle vous aime Liara, elle ne peut pas vous ignorer jusqu'à la fin des temps, non ? »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Et si jamais vous vous trompez ? »

« Vous a-t-elle déjà appelé par votre prénom ? Vous traite-t-elle comme un autre membre de l'équipage ? S'entraîne-t-elle avec vous ? »

« Euh…non mais… »

« C'est une faiblesse de sa part Liara. Pourquoi ferait-elle tout ça avec les autres et pas avec vous ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas. »

« Il n'est pas possible de ne pas vous aimer Liara, vous êtes l'innocence pure. »

L'Asari sourit. « Alors il faut que j'insiste ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne veux pas la forcer… »

« Vous ne la forcez pas. Elle se rendra juste compte qu'elle ne peut pas continuer à vous ignorer. »

« D'accord, j'essayerai. Merci Kaidan. »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas. Vous avez déjà réussie à l'amadouer un peu, le plus dur est fait. » Kaidan lui sourit pour la rassurer et retourna à son poste.

Liara soupira, elle avait l'impression de devoir domestiquer un animal sauvage…


	5. Chapter 5

**Comme promis voilà la suite ^^  
Merci à tout ceux qui se donne la peine de laisser des commentaires, et merci pour les vues ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, parce que j'ai eu du mal à trouver le prénom de Shep et j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur celui-ci ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre :)  
Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée déjà, Liara ne dormait toujours pas. Shepard n'était toujours pas revenue et elle s'inquiétait encore. Mais où est-ce qu'elle était passée ? Pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était vraiment pas rentrée, Liara décida d'aller voir dans la cabine du commandant. Mais quand sa porte s'ouvrit, elle se trouva nez à nez avec justement la dite commandant.

« Shepard ? Mais… »

« Chuuuut. » L'interrompit-elle.

« Vous empestez l'alcool Shepard. » Remarqua Liara en fronçant le nez.

« Qui ça ? Moi ? Pas du tout. Parce que voyez-vous… »

« Je crois que vous devriez retourner dans votre cabine commandant. »

Shepard secoua la tête et força le passage pour entrer dans la pièce exigüe. Elle trébucha et Liara dû la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et restèrent fixés quelques secondes.

« Tu es belle Liara. »

L'Asari sursauta de surprise. C'est la première fois que Shepard l'appelait par son prénom et qu'elle la tutoyait. Ça lui faisait quelque chose même si elle savait que le commandant était ivre.

« Merci Shepard mais… »

« Elijah. »

« Pardon ? »

« Mon nom. Elijah. Je veux que tu m'appelles comme ça. »

« D-D'accord mais vous êtes ivre, je devrais vous ramener dans vos quartiers. »

« Non, je…je veux…rester avec toi. »

Liara sourit malgré elle, c'était amusant de voir le commandant ivre. Shepard se colla à Liara. L'Asari rougit, elle pouvait sentir le corps chaud du commandant contre le sien et ses mains un peu trop baladeuses. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

« Shepard, je… »

« Elijah. » L'interrompit-elle.

« D'accord Elijah. » Le nom dans la bouche de Liara lui semblait bizarre mais elle aimait le son qu'il produisait. « Voudriez-vous arrêter de… »

« De quoi ? »

« Reculez s'il vous plaît, vous me mettez mal à l'aise… »

Shepard secoua la tête négativement et plongea ses lèvres sur celles de l'Asari. Liara se braqua, surprise puis, après courte réflexion, rendit le baiser. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, que son amour envers le commandant soit réciproque mais même là, elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre. L'alcool obscurcissait les actions de Shepard et ça troublait sa perception des choses. Alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, Liara écarta Shepard. Elle ne voulait pas profiter d'elle alors qu'elle était soûle.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de moi com…Elijah mais vous devriez retourner dans vos quartiers. »

Shepard la dévisagea un instant puis ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. « Vous ne voulez pas de moi ? »

Liara secoua la tête. « Pas comme ça… Vous êtes ivre… »

Le commandant baissa la tête, quelque peu honteuse. « Je vois… Voudriez-vous m'aider à sortir d'ici ? Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais toute seule… »

« Bien sûr, tenez-vous à moi. Voilà, comme ça. Allons-y. »

Shepard avait un bras autour du cou de Liara et l'Asari l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa cabine.

Arrivée aux quartiers du commandant, Liara déposa Shepard sur son lit où celle-ci s'écroula presque.

« Je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Non, attend, reste avec moi. » Devant l'hésitation de Liara, Shepard insista. « Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme au moins. »

« D'accord… Mais vous laissez vos mains là où elles sont. » Sourit Liara.

Le commandant lui rendit son sourire. « Promis. »

Liara vint s'allonger à côté d'elle et ne bougea plus. Shepard, elle, se blottit contre l'Asari.

« Shepard… »

« Elijah. » Murmura t-elle.

« Elijah. Je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre. Vous n'avez fait que m'éviter depuis que je suis sur le Normandy et pourtant là j'ai l'impression que vous… »

« Chuuut, arrête de te poser des questions Liara. Tu es plus belle sans cette ride sur ton front. »

Liara sourit. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Elijah. J'ai l'impression que ce moment ne sera qu'éphémère. Demain vous aurez tout oublié… »

« Peut-être bien, l'alcool n'a jamais été mon fort… »

« Que s'est-il passé sur Torfan pour que vous soyez si peu soucieuse de votre sécurité ? »

« Tu me crois assez ivre pour répondre à cette question ? »

Liara rigola.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes incorrigible. »

Un long silence s'installa mais Liara avait encore une question qui lui brulait les lèvres… « Avez-vous des sentiments pour moi Shepard ? »

Pas de réponse. L'Asari regarda le commandant, elle s'était déjà endormie. Liara soupira, elle ne connaîtra probablement pas la réponse aujourd'hui… Elle se leva, Shepard dormait désormais et elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la pièce.

Quand la porte se referma derrière Liara, Shepard ouvrit les yeux et se frappa le front. Elle s'était promis que cela n'arriverait pas et pourtant… Elle s'était piégé elle-même. Elle se traita d'imbécile. Demain elle se réveillera avec un mal de tête horrible mais elle n'aura pas oublié. Il fallait encore une fois qu'elle mente à l'Asari, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le docteur Chakwas était à la recherche de Shepard. Hier soir, elle avait croisé Liara les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas osé demander mais à priori la jeune Asari venait de la cabine du commandant. Il fallait que le docteur sache, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à laisser Liara souffrir sans rien faire.

Elle trouva enfin Shepard dans la soute encore entrain de frapper son sac de boxe. Elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans ça le commandant n'aurait pas été ici.

Chakwas s'appuya contre le mur attendant que Shepard finisse de se défouler. Le docteur savait qu'elle dépensait plus d'énergie qu'elle n'en avait mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, le commandant était têtue et butée.

« Karin, que puis-je pour vous ? » Fit soudain Shepard en s'arrêtant et en enlevant une fois de plus ses bandages en sang.

Chakwas secoua la tête de désapprobation. « Ça vous amuse d'infliger ça à vos mains commandant ? »

Shepard haussa les épaules. « Vous n'êtes pas venue pour me dire ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Soupira la femme. « Je suis venue vous parler. Je me suis dit que vous en auriez besoin avec ce qui s'est passé sur Virmire et avec le Conseil. »

« Vous savez que je n'aime pas parler…et puis je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Alors pourquoi meurtrissez-vous ce sac ? »

« Très bien. » Souffla Shepard. « Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que je n'avais pas le choix ? Sauver un membre de l'équipe au détriment d'un autre ? Alors oui je regrette, oui c'est un des choix les plus difficiles que j'ai dû faire dans ma carrière mais il était nécessaire. J'aurais donné ma vie pour les sauver tous les deux mais ce n'était pas possible alors j'ai dû choisir. Ashley n'est pas morte en vain, son sacrifice nous a été d'une grande aide et sa mémoire sera honorée. » Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. « Quant au Conseil, je n'ai rein à dire. Ils sont aussi inutiles que des Butariens. On est là, à attendre je ne sais quoi alors que Saren fait route en ce moment même vers le Canal. On est revenu au point de départ à cause de ces incapables et on ne peut rien y faire… » Shepard se laissa glisser par terre et bascula la tête en arrière. « On est foutu… »

Chakwas vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « J'ai entendu dire que vous avez laissé Liara accéder à votre esprit. »

« Crachez le morceau Karin. »

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? »

« Elle vous a dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Shepard sur la défensive.

« Non mais je l'ai croisé et elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Et je sais qu'elle venait de votre cabine. »

Shepard mit du temps à répondre. « J'étais soûle et j'ai fait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. » Elle passa une main sur son visage. « Je la fait souffrir en lui donnant de faux espoirs… »

« Peut-être devriez-vous écouter votre cœur et non votre cerveau. »

« Karin… Vous savez très bien où tout ça m'a mené la dernière fois. Je ne souhaite pas recommencer. »

« La situation est différente Shepard. D'accord vous avez perdu tout ce qui vous était cher mais n'avez-vous pas envie de prendre un nouveau départ ? De vous débarrasser du passé ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, la mission est beaucoup plus importante que des histoires de cœur. »

Chakwas se leva et soupira. « Un jour vous comprendrez... En attendant venez que je soigne vos mains. Ensuite vous allez me faire le plaisir de manger et de dormir un peu. » Plaisanta le docteur.

« Oui madame. » Soupira le commandant en souriant.

* * *

De retour de l'infirmerie, Shepard avait décidé de suivre les conseils du docteur Chakwas et d'aller manger. Quand elle parcourut le mess en quête d'une place, tout l'équipage l'a regarda avec un air surpris. Il était rare de voir le commandant Shepard manger avec son équipage. Les ignorant, Shepard alla s'installer à une table vide espérant un peu de solitude. Malheureusement, son espoir était vain. Un plateau se posa devant elle et en levant les yeux pour voir à qui il appartenait, elle découvrit un visage qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Liara. Shepard baissa aussitôt la tête pour se concentrer sur sa nourriture, honteuse de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Bien qu'elle ait décidé de faire croire à l'Asari qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, Shepard se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« Pardon ? » Shepard leva enfin les yeux vers Liara.

« Vous n'aviez pas l'air en grande forme hier soir. » Précisa t-elle.

« Je ne comprend pas. » Feignit le commandant.

« Vous étiez ivre… »

Shepard fit semblant d'être surprise. « Vraiment ? J'ai dû un peu trop forcer sur la bouteille alors parce que je ne m'en souviens pas. » Elle baissa la tête en voyant l'air déçu de l'Asari. « Il y a quelque chose qu'il s'est passé et que je devrais savoir ? »

Liara se précipita de répondre. « Nn…Non, rien. Je vous ai trouvé devant ma cabine et j'ai dû vous raccompagner dans vos quartiers, rien de plus. »

Le commandant hocha la tête. Elle était reconnaissante envers Liara de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, sinon elle aurait avoir à se justifier, ce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire…

« Vous vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? » Demanda alors Liara.

« Non. A part être parti dans un bar et ensuite c'est le trou noir. »

C'était au tour de l'Asari de hocher la tête. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi… « Shepard ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'allons nous faire si on ne peut pas aller sur Ilos et arrêter Saren ? »

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, le commandant fut interrompu par la voix de Joker dans l'interphone.

« Pardon de vous interrompre, commandant. J'ai un message du capitaine Anderson. »

« Que veut-il ? »

« Il vous donne rendez-vous à l'Electron libre, un club dans les secteurs. »

« Vous devriez y aller, commandant, ça a l'air important. » Intervint Liara.

Shepard acquiesça et se leva. Si elle avait une chance de négocier quoi que ce soit, elle ne la laissera pas passer. « Dite à Pressly qu'à mon retour je veux que tout l'équipage soit prêt et le Normandy prêt à partir. » Ordonna t-elle à Liara. Elle couru vers le sas n'attendant même pas la réponse de l'Asari.

* * *

Shepard revint un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard et se précipita vers Joker.

« Anderson va faire le nécessaire pour nous laisser partir, soyez prêt. »

Ils attendirent tous les deux que le voyant pour libérer le Normandy passe au vert.

Enfin le voyant passa du rouge au vert. « Sortez nous de là, Joker. Tout de suite ! » S'écria Shepard.

Le vaisseau décolla et mit le cap su le relai Mu.

« Arrivé estimé dans 8 heures commandant. » Informa le timonier.

Shepard hocha la tête et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Ilos était le dernier espoir pour trouver le Canal et s'ils échouaient, la galaxie était perdue. Les Moissonneurs anéantiront tout sur leur passage comme avec les Prothéens. C'est pourquoi il fallait qu'elle prépare impérativement cette mission suicide, il en était de l'avenir de la galaxie.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Shepard entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir. « T'Soni ? »

« Commandant. »

« Plus la peine de m'appeler commandant. Je suis une traître maintenant. Je ne devrais même pas porter cet uniforme. »

« Il fallait qu'on en passe par là Shepard. C'était la seule solution. »

« Peut-être bien… » Soupira t-elle. Le commandant leva la tête vers Liara. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Je…Je voulais vous parler. » La voix de l'Asari était hésitante. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire était…difficile. Surtout quand on connaissait Shepard et son humeur changeante.

« Je suis occupée. » Refusa le commandant.

« Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. » Insista Liara.

« Avez-vous entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je suis occupée et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. »

« S'il vous plait. » Liara regardait Shepard avec un regard suppliant.

En soupirant longuement, le commandant releva la tête vers Liara. « Faites vite. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui va se produire sur Ilos. J'espère que nous arrêterons Saren, bien sûr. Mais je crains aussi que nous arrivions trop tard. Je dois donc vous confier quelque chose. Au cas où nous échouerions. »

« Nous n'allons pas échouer, T'Soni. Je vous le garantie. »

« Non, inutile de me rassurer, Shepard. Saren a déjà peut-être trouvé le Canal. Il temps que je sois honnête envers vous et j'espère que vous ferait la même chose. » Liara se frotta le front, embarrassée. « C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je peux le faire et je ne veux pas la gâcher. »

Shepard savait pertinemment ce que Liara allait dire et ça n'était pas bon du tout pour elle. Jamais elle n'avouerait ses sentiments pour l'Asari. Il en allait de sa sécurité. Elle essaya tout de même d'être accueillante.

« Très bien, asseyez-vous et dites-moi. J'essayerai de voir ce que je peux faire. »

Liara expira pour se donner du courage. « Voilà. Depuis Thérum, ma vie a complètement changé grâce à vous. Je ne suis plus la même. Le Normandy. L'équipage. Les missions…Vous. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui. Malgré l'impression que vous me détestiez, j'étais fascinée par vous. Au début, je croyais que c'était à cause de la balise mais au fil du temps et de nos discussions, quelques peu…restreintes et difficiles, je me suis aperçue que ce n'était pas cela. Ce sentiment m'était inconnu et je dois dire qu'il m'a un peu déstabilisé. Je suis attirée par vous Shepard. J'ai essayé de vous le faire comprendre mais ça n'a pas marché. Je pensais que vous voudriez reparler du baiser que je vous ai donné l'autre jour dans le sas mais vous ne l'avait pas fait. En fait, je crois bien que vous n'avez rien fait pour mettre les choses au clair entre nous. Du bon ou du mauvais sens. » Liara lâcha un petit rire crispé. « Alors, voilà. J'ai des sentiments pour vous Shepard et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ou si c'est réciproque… » Elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains. « Déesse. C'est tellement gênant comme situation. »

Shepard ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Fallait-il la rassurer ou au contraire lui répondre froidement ? « T'Soni… » Dit-elle toujours en faisant attention de ne pas prononcer le prénom de l'Asari. « Je suis désolé mais vos sentiments ne sont réciproques. »

Liara releva la tête vers le commandant en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se leva de la chaise pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Je ne vous crois pas. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Siffla Shepard.

« Vous avez très bien compris. Regardez-moi dans les yeux et redites-moi ce que vous venez de dire. Alors je saurais si c'est la vérité ou non. »

« C'est ridicule T'Soni. » S'énerva le commandant. « Maintenant sortez. J'ai du travail. »

Liara la regarda fixement. Elle était en colère contre Shepard. Quand allait-elle arrêter de se voiler la face ?

« C'est un ordre. » Insista t-elle.

« Je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de vous. Vous n'êtes plus le commandant ici. »

Les biotiques de Shepard commençaient à crépiter autour d'elle. « Sortez d'ici immédiatement. Je ne me répéterai pas. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Me frapper ? Vous n'oseriez pas. » Liara croisa les bras en signe de défi.

« Ne me poussez pas à bout. »

Pour toute réponse, Liara pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Shepard et la plaqua conte le mur. Le commandant ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était plus la Liara qu'elle avait libéré sur Thérum. L'Asari avait changé. Le baiser continua quelques secondes de plus avant que les deux femmes ne soient à bout de souffle.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça… » Murmura Shepard dont les biotiques crépitaient toujours. Elle n'était plus en colère, non, plutôt honteuse de s'être fait piéger aussi facilement. Elle s'assit lourdement sur la chaise à côté.

« Je vais vous laisser comme vous me l'avait demandé mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce que vous m'avez dit est faux. Vous vous voilez la face, Elijah. » Le dernier mot avait été prononcé dans un murmure, si bien que Liara ne savait pas si Shepard l'avait entendu.

Le commandant ne montra aucune réaction, ni aux paroles de Liara ni à l'énonciation de son prénom. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle était encore dans cet état quand le docteur Chakwas vint la trouver après une quinzaine de minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abord je suis terriblement désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre :( mon week end a été pris et il faut avouer que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire cette semaine. Mais maintenant c'est résolu ^^**

**Ensuite dans ce chapitre vous allez sûrement vous demander quels sont les personnages que je mentionne furtivement...Eh bien la réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre ;) Dimanche et cete fois-ci, je serais à l'heure :)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore pour les commentaires et les vus !**

* * *

Une fois encore, Shepard se retrouva à l'infirmerie auscultée par le docteur Chakwas.

« Vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou vous restez enfermée dans votre silence ? » Demanda Karin au bout d'un certain temps.

Le commandant ne leva même pas les yeux vers le médecin, ils étaient fixés sur le sol et ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger.

« Vous savez Shepard, parler est souvent le meilleur moyen de débloquer la situation. »

Après un long moment de silence et de réflexion pour Shepard, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche. « Je ne peut pas me résoudre à laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus Karin… »

« Je déduis que Liara est passé vous voir. »

« Oui et plus ça va, plus je lui fais du mal en essayant de la protéger. »

« Elle est capable de le faire toute seule vous savez. »

« Je sais mais est-elle capable de se protéger de moi ? »

« Vous n'êtes dangereuse que pour vos ennemis Shepard. Vous ne feriez pas de mal à Liara. » Dit Chakwas en relevant le menton du commandant. « Ou du moins pas physiquement. » Elle soupira. « Tout le monde croît en vous. Et vous devriez faire la même chose. »

« N'avez-vous pas compris ? Les personnes proches de moi finissent toutes par mourir avant leur heure. Vous savez ce qui est arrivé et je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence. »

Chakwas se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là mais il fallait que Shepard se ressaisisse et elle ne voyait que ce moyen là. « Croyez-vous que Tom ou votre fille auraient voulu ça ? Que vous vous morfondiez sur vous-même en attendant votre heure ? Que vous laissiez passer le bonheur devant vous alors qu'il est tout proche ? »

Shepard regarda le médecin avec un œil noir en la pointant du doigt. « Vous ne savez rien d'eux ! Rien ! » Ses biotiques l'entouraient et menaçaient de frapper à tout moment.

Le docteur Chakwas ne recula pas, défiant du regard le commandant en fureur. Elle savait que mentionner les personnes à qui Shepard avait tenu le plus n'était pas loyal mais si il fallait en arriver là pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux alors elle le ferait. « J'en sais suffisamment pour dire qu'ils auraient préféré vous voir heureuse. Reprenez-vous Shepard, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Et vous méritez mieux. »

Le commandant la dévisagea un instant. « Je sais ce que je mérite Karin. Et ce n'est sûrement pas Liara. Pas après Torfan. » Elle se leva du lit où elle était assise et sortit à grand pas de l'infirmerie toujours crépitant de pouvoirs biotiques.

* * *

Ilos, la bataille de la Citadelle, enfin tout était terminé. Saren mort, le Conseil sauvé, les Moissonneurs repoussés, Shepard sentit un poids se soulever de ses épaules. Elle pouvait enfin respirer. Toujours dans la salle du Conseil où Saren venait d'être achevé, le commandant se tourna vers son équipe avec un sourire triomphant mais il disparu très vite en voyant le regard horrifié de Liara. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un morceau de Sovereign traverser les fenêtres de la salle et atterrir droit sur eux.

Garrus et Liara furent retrouvés en dessous de quelques débris très vite mais Shepard était introuvable. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle nulle part. Liara commençait à paniquer, elle avait peur pour elle. Activement, elle se mit à la recherche de Shepard et à l'aide de ses pouvoirs biotiques, elle souleva les restes de Moissonneur. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle remarqua une lueur rouge en-dessous d'une plaque. Elle s'y précipita et découvrit qu'en réalité il s'agissait du bras droit de Shepard dont la lumière reflétait sur son armure. Elle appela à l'aide et tous ensemble, ils dégagèrent le commandant des débris. Elle était inconsciente et son pouls était très faible.

« Allez Shepard ! Réveillez-vous ! » Pleura Liara. « On a réussi, ne partez pas maintenant, on a encore besoin de vous. J'ai encore besoin de vous. » Elle tenait le visage du commandant dans ses mains en essayant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser comme ça Shepard ! Vous m'entendez ! Revenez, je vous en supplie…Elijah. » Les yeux de l'Asari était affolés, cherchant un signe de la réactivité de Shepard. Malheureusement, il n'y en eut aucun. Pleurant à chaude larme, elle approcha son visage de celui du commandant pour y déposer ses lèvres.

« Docteur T'Soni, le commandant à besoin de soins médicaux, il faut y aller. » Intervint Garrus.

Liara hocha la tête et délaissa Shepard en essuyant ses larmes.

* * *

Deux jours que Shepard était à l'hôpital et elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Liara restait parfois durant des heures à l'observer attendant qu'elle s'éveille enfin mais rien. Le docteur Chakwas lui avait dit que Shepard était dans le coma et qu'on ne savait pas quand il se terminera mais le médecin l'avait aussi rassuré en lui disant que le coma était léger et qu'en général il ne durait pas longtemps. Liara était donc là, auprès de Shepard, à attendre. Elle savait que le commandant l'avait rejeté pour une quelconque raison obscure mais elle s'en fichait. Et même si elle savait aussi qu'à son réveil, Shepard la rejetterai encore une fois, elle resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qu'elle aille bien.

Alors que l'Asari s'était endormi aux côtés du commandant en lui tenant la main, celle-ci se réveilla. Sa vision était floue, son crâne lui faisait mal et elle avait l'impression que rien que le fait de respirer allait lui casser une côte. Shepard voulut porter une main à son front mais une autre main l'en empêchait. Elle sourit à la vue de la belle Asari bleue qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle la dévora du regard un instant en se maudissant d'avoir une vie si compliquée.

Liara remua un peu puis ouvrit les yeux. « Shepard ! Vous êtes réveillée ! » Ses joues étaient légèrement plus bleues que d'habitude, embarrassée de s'être endormie dans cette position.

« A priori. » Sourit imperceptiblement Shepard. « De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

« Eh bien votre combat contre Saren n'a pas était sans égratignure et recevoir un morceau de Moissonneur n'est pas non plus recommandé. » L'informa Liara en souriant. « C'est bon de vous voir réveillé. »

« J'ai été dans les vapes combien de temps ? »

« Deux jours. »

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Le Conseil ne croît toujours pas en l'existence des Moissonneurs et a estimé que la menace Geth n'est plus. »

« C'est une blague j'espère ? » Shepard essaya de se relever mais Liara l'en empêcha. « Ils n'ont toujours pas compris ! Les Moissonneurs arrivent et il faut se tenir prêt ! »

« Je sais Shepard. Calmez-vous. » La supplia l'Asari.

« Que je me calme ? J'aurais dû les laisser mourir… » Cracha le commandant.

« Vous savez que vous ne l'auriez pas fais. » Sourit malgré tout Liara.

Shepard frappa sa tête contre l'oreiller et soupira.

« Reposez-vous, je vais chercher le docteur Chakwas. »

Shepard avait été autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital trois jours plus tard. Le capitaine Anderson lui avait accordé un mois de permission pour ses actions. Son avis avait été recommandé pour choisir un conseiller humain dans le cercle privé du Conseil et naturellement elle avait choisi Anderson. Il était plus ample à remplir la mission qu'Udina, surtout que désormais, l'humanité avait une place plus importante dans la galaxie.

Alors que Liara s'apprêtait à dire en revoir à Shepard, elle trouva une chambre vide. Elle était déjà partie sans saluer qui que ce soit. Les adieux n'étaient vraiment pas la tasse de thé du commandant. L'Asari soupira, elle aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement mais la femme qu'elle aimait était quelqu'un de difficile et il fallait vivre avec malheureusement.

* * *

Liara hésitait. Y aller ou ne pas y aller ? Ses mains étaient moites et son souffle saccadé. Il lui avait fallu une semaine et demie pour en arriver là et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait abandonner. Pas une fois qu'elle touchait au but. Elle s'avança et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Un immense sourire barrait le visage de Shepard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit l'Asari qu'il s'effaça.

« Li…T'Soni ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? » Les sourcils du commandant se froncèrent. « Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Mon dossier est classé je vous rappel. »

« Je sais mais j'avais besoin de vous parler. » Répondit Liara en se frottant le front d'embarras.

« Ça risque de ne pas être possible T'Soni, j'étais sur le point de m'en aller. »

« C'est important. » Insista Liara. « A chaque fois vous esquivez le problème. »

« D'accord. » Soupira Shepard. « Repassez dans trois heures mais je vous rappel que je suis en permission T'Soni. Je ne vous accorderais pas tout mon temps. »

Liara hocha la tête et n'insista pas. Shepard lui laissait une chance et il fallait la saisir, elle n'en aurait pas d'autre. Un homme arriva derrière le commandant.

« Hey ! Vous devez sûrement être Liara. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, Shepard donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de l'homme pour le faire taire. Liara eut un regard surpris. Comment cet homme pouvait-elle la connaître ? Shepard lui aurait parlé d'elle ? En plus, Shepard la mentionnait toujours par son nom de famille… Qui était-il ? Liara décida de répondre mais Shepard fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« On part dans cinq minutes Hudson, tu ferais mieux de te bouger. »

Le dit Hudson donna un sourire à Liara et disparut. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent un instant.

« Désolé T'Soni mais je suis pressée. »

« Très bien. » Soupira Liara. « Je repasserais. »

Shepard ferma la porte précipitamment et Liara, déçue de cette rencontre furtive, alla rejoindre la voiture qu'elle avait louée. Assisse à l'intérieur, elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle pensait connaître Shepard mais en voyant l'homme à ses côtés, elle n'en était plus vraiment sûre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'a vit sortir de chez elle en compagnie de cet Hudson avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Shepard riait rarement et Liara trouva cela bizarre. Mais qui était-il à la fin ?

* * *

**Mais qui est donc Tom ? Hudson ? Et Shepard a une fille ?! ;p  
La suite dans le chapitre suivant ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Le chapitre suivant comme promis ^^  
Dans celui-ci vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de Shepard et sur ce qu'elle a vécu ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! Et si il ya des confusions, n'hésitez pas à demander :)**

* * *

Comme prévu, Liara se rendit chez Shepard quelques heures plus tard. L'Asari avait eu le temps de visiter la colonie et elle avait trouvé Mindoir magnifique. Elle comprenait en partie pourquoi Shepard ne s'était pas résolue à la quitter. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondait. Elle réessaya mais toujours aucune réponse. Peut être que Shepard n'était toujours pas revenue, se dit Liara. Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, elle entendit du bruit un peu plus loin derrière la maison et décida d'aller voir. Shepard était là, dans une sorte de garage à bricoler un engin que Liara n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il n'avait que deux roues et un guidon qui devait servir à diriger la roue avant. L'Asari se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du commandant.

« T'Soni ? Ah oui, pardon, je vous avez oublié. » Dit Shepard en s'essuyant sur son débardeur déjà sali de cambouis.

Liara ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer. Le commandant était couvert cambouis mais elle la trouvait belle dans son t-shirt sensé être blanc et son pantalon de jogging. Ça la rendait tellement sexy. « Quelle est cette…chose ? » Demanda Liara en montrant le véhicule.

Shepard sourit malgré elle. L'innocence de Liara l'amusait. « On appelle cette chose une moto. Plus rapide qu'une voiture et beaucoup plus pratique. »

« Ça a l'air dangereux. » Remarqua l'Asari.

« Beaucoup moins qu'un Moissonneur. » Répliqua Shepard avec sarcasme. « Venez, on sera mieux à l'intérieur. »

La maison de Shepard était meublée sommairement mais avec goût comme quelqu'un qui passait le plus clair de son temps en dehors. Le commandant se dirigea vers une commode et y retira un t-shirt propre. Sans gêne, elle changea de t-shirt devant Liara. Celle-ci essaya de détourner les yeux mais son regard était fixé sur les cicatrices et les ecchymoses de Shepard. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

« Je pensais que les médecins vous avez donné quelque chose pour vous soigner. »

« Ils l'ont fait. »

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ? »

Shepard soupira. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici T'Soni ? Je croyais qu'on s'était tout dit la dernière fois. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Moi si. On n'a plus rien à se dire T'Soni. »

« Quand allez-vous arrêter d'être sur la défensive avec moi Shepard ? Je vous ai cherché pendant une semaine et demie entière ! Vous n'avez même pas daigné dire au revoir ! Et maintenant que je vous ai trouvé, rien n'a changé. Je pensais qu'une fois la mission terminée, vous seriez différente et que vous ouvriez enfin les yeux mais apparemment je me trompais. » Liara se frotta l'arrête du nez, agacée. « Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne avec vous Shepard, je croyais que mes sentiments auraient pu être réciproque mais vous aviez l'air heureuse avec l'homme que j'ai vu tout à l'heure et… »

« Stop. » La voix de Shepard était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y assit lourdement en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. « Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur. »

« Shepard ? Tout va bien ? » La seule fois que Liara l'avait vu comme ça était quand elle l'avait retrouvé dans les douches du Normandy.

« J'abandonne Liara. »

L'Asari sursauta à l'énonciation de son prénom. « Abandonner quoi Shepard ? »

« Tu connais mon prénom Liara, j'aimerais que tu l'utilises. »

« Comment savez-vous que je le connais ? »

« Ce soir là, après Virmire, j'étais consciente de mes actes. Je t'ai menti, je me souviens de tout. »

Liara resta sans voix. « Je…je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi avoir menti ? »

Shepard lâcha un rire sans éclat. « Quand je t'ai vu la première fois sur Thérum, tu étais la créature la plus magnifique que j'avais jamais vu et je détestais cette emprise que tu avais sur moi. Je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour toi et j'ai dû faire un choix. Un des plus durs de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas être avec toi, je devais te protéger de moi et la meilleure solution était de t'ignorer, d'ignorer les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Il fallait que je sois le plus distante possible avec toi mais ta présence était nécessaire pour arrêter Saren. » Shepard releva la tête vers Liara, elle voulait pleurer mais se retint. La seule personne qui avait le droit de le faire était l'Asari devant elle.

« Je ne comprend pas…Pourquoi vouloir me protéger de vous ? Vous n'êtes un danger que pour vos ennemis. Pas pour vos amis. »

« Te souviens-tu quand j'ai dit que toutes les personnes proches de moi finissait toutes par mourir ? »

Liara hocha la tête.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrives. »

« Y a-t-il un rapport avec Torfan ? » Demanda l'Asari en s'asseyant à côté de Shepard.

« Pas que. »

« Raconte-moi. »

Shepard fixa les yeux de Liara, c'était la première fois qu'elle la tutoyait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu connais déjà ce qui s'est passé sur Mindoir. J'ai tué mon père et quand les Butariens ont attaqués ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour que je puisse m'échapper mais j'avais un frère aussi. Il est mort avec une balle dans la tête en essayant de me protéger moi et son meilleur ami. Lui et moi étions l'un des rares survivants de l'attaque. Quelques années plus tard, deux ans en fait, on s'est engagé dans l'armée. On a fait nos classes ensemble et au fil du temps on est devenu vite inséparable. Puis Torfan est arrivé. Lui comme moi savait qu'on y était affecté et qu'on tenait enfin notre vengeance contre les Butariens. Tom dirigeait l'escouade et j'étais son second. On a tué tous les Butariens qui se mettaient en travers de notre route. Ce jour-là, on a perdu les trois-quarts de notre commando dont Tom… Je suis donc montée à la tête du commando et j'ai perdu les pédales. Il fallait que tous les esclavagistes meurent pour leurs crimes. Non seulement ils avaient tué toute ma famille et maintenant Tom. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les laisser en vie. Mon commando m'a suivi avec réticence, ils obéissaient simplement aux ordres. Aucun Butarien ne devait survivre. C'était une vraie tuerie, un massacre. Depuis lors, on me surnomme le boucher de Torfan. »

Liara regardait fixement Shepard. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. « Shepard, je… »

« Liara, s'il te plaît… » La coupa le commandant.

« D'accord. Elijah. » Sourit l'Asari. « Je suis vraiment désolé mais tout ça ne définit pas ce que vous êtes. Vos erreurs ne doivent vous définir. Tout le monde sait que vous valez mieux que ça. Je le sais. »

« Je n'en sais rien… » Soupira Shepard. « Après le massacre, je me suis évanouie. » Continua t-elle. « Je me suis réveillée dans une infirmerie. Mes blessures avaient été soignées et un médecin s'occupait de moi. Il m'a dit que je devrais être morte après les blessures que j'avais subi et que j'étais enceinte. J'ai été sous le choc durant quelques jours ne voulant pas le croire puis quand j'avais enfin réalisé, je sus que je devais faire tout mon possible pour honorer la mémoire de Tom et garder son enfant en sécurité. » Shepard se tut et replongea sa tête dans ses mains. « Elle aurait dû avoir cinq ans cette année. »

Liara déposa une main sur le dos de Shepard. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il y a deux ans, Riley est tombée malade. D'une maladie incurable. Aucun médecin ne pouvait l'aider et aucun traitement n'existait. J'étais complètement perdue et je me sentais impuissante. Elle était en train de mourir à petit feu et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ça a duré trois mois. Elle est morte dans mes bras… »

« Elijah, je…je suis vraiment désolée. » Liara la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et lui frotta le dos.

Shepard sécha vite ses larmes et se décala des bras de l'Asari. « C'est pour ça que tu ne devais pas être avec moi Liara. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne. »

L'Asari en décida autrement et prenant le visage d'Elijah entre ses mains, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Je t'aime Elijah et j'ai décidé que tu étais la bonne personne. »

« Je t'aime aussi Liara. » Sourit Shepard en se penchant pour lui retourner son baiser.

« Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai prié pour que ce moment arrive ? » Rit Liara en remettant une mèche de cheveux d'Elijah derrière son oreille.

« Tu es la seule bonne chose qui me soit arrivée depuis Riley et je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne réalise que maintenant ma faute et… »

« Chuuut… » L'interrompit Liara en l'embrassant encore une fois. « Je comprend tes motivations Eli et je te pardonne. Tu as vécu tellement de choses que je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour rester en vie mais maintenant il faut laisser le passé derrière toi et aller de l'avant. Et je te propose qu'on le fasse ensemble. Rien que toutes les deux. » Liara afficha un immense sourire qu'Elijah lui retourna en la serrant dans ses bras. « Par contre, une question me tracasse encore… »

« Vas-y. »

« Qui était l'homme avec toi tout à l'heure ? »

Elijah éclata de rire à la grande surprise de Liara. Jamais l'Asari ne l'avait vu rire de cette façon et le fait que ce soit grâce à elle, l'emplissait de bonheur. Elijah avait l'air tellement plus heureuse, détendue, sereine.

« Le frère de Tom. Il vient me voir à chaque fois que je suis en permission, c'est comme un frère pour moi Li. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. » Sourit Elijah.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. » Mentit Liara.

« Tu mens très mal Liara. »

« Je sais. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes n'arrivant pas à réaliser enfin que tout était terminé et qu'elles étaient ensembles. Doucement, Elijah approcha son visage de celui de l'Asari et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Liara approfondit le baiser et se transforma en quelque chose de fougueux. Elijah allongea Liara sur le canapé et celle-ci commença à lui enlever son t-shirt.

« Liara, je… Tu es sûre de vouloir… »

« Je suis sûre depuis que je t'ai vu Elijah. » L'interrompit l'Asari en l'embrassant.

Elijah hocha la tête et sourit. « Alors, nous serons mieux dans la chambre. » Elle prit Liara dans ses bras et l'emporta dans la chambre en lâchant pas les yeux de l'Asari.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahem...Me voilà de retour après une trop longue absence, oui je sais...Que vous dire à part que je suis désolé ? Je me suis retrouvée en panne d'inspiration au milieu du chapitre. J'ai donc décidé de le laisser en suspend un moment mais tout ça c'est du passé maintenant ^^ J'ai réussi à surpasser l'endroit qui me bloquait et j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre des comme ça :)  
En attendant j'espère que vous non plus vous n'avez pas abonndonné et merci pour les vues et les commentaires toujours encourageant^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Enlacées dans le lit, Elijah et Liara se regardaient dans les yeux en silence, affichant un sourire. Et doucement, les yeux de l'Asari commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes.

« Tu pleures ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda Elijah en se redressant pour mieux voir Liara.

« Non, non. C'était parfait. C'est juste que je suis heureuse Eli. » La rassura l'Asari en déposant sa main sur la joue de Shepard.

Elijah baissa les yeux. Honteuse. « Je suis désolé Liara… »

C'était autour de Liara de se redresser maintenant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Elijah avait dit ça. « Pourquoi ? Je viens de te dire que c'était parce que… »

« Ça aurait dû arriver beaucoup plus tôt Liara. » La coupa t-elle. « Je t'ai blessé. Et je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là. »

« Déesse Eli. Là, c'est toi que te fait du mal pour rien. Le principal c'est qu'on soit ensemble maintenant. Je refuse de te laisser te morfondre comme ça. »

« Tu as raison…Viens là. » Dit Shepard en ouvrant ses bras pour que Liara vienne s'y blottir.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu ne te soignais pas. » Fit Liara après un moment de silence.

« Ça guérira tout seul. » Eluda Shepard.

« Je pense plutôt que tu aimes les cicatrices. » Sourit Liara.

« Tu as peut-être raison…Elles me rappellent chaque jour pourquoi je me bats. »

« Alors tu aurais pu toutes les faire soigner mais tu as choisi de les garder. » Commenta l'Asari en passant ses doigts sur les cicatrices situées sur le visage d'Elijah qui hochait la tête. « Je sais que celle sur ton bras vient de Torfan mais celle-là ? » Demanda t-elle en désignant celle qui barrait la cuisse droite du commandant.

« Premier jour en tant que soldat de l'Alliance. J'ai dû régler son compte à un collègue qui croyait que les femmes n'avaient rien à faire dans l'armée. Il m'a eu par surprise mais j'ai fini par lui faire mordre la poussière. »

Liara sourit, elle retrouvait bien là Shepard. Sa main remonta sur l'abdomen d'Eli. Encore une cicatrice.

« Torfan, c'est celle qui a failli me tuer. La blessure était profonde et sans médi-gel, j'y serai restée. »

« Il y en a une dans ton dos aussi, elle est vraiment grande… »

Elijah sourit. « C'était pendant ma formation N7, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. »

« Tu as failli mourir tellement de fois… »

Shepard soupira. « Je sais…Et ça risque encore d'arriver. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Eli… »

« Moi non plus Liara. Tu es maintenant la seule chose qui me donne envie de continuer. Et je me battrais pour ne pas te perdre. »

« Tu me le promet ? »

« J'essayerai de tenir cette promesse coûte que coûte Li. Je te le promets. » Répondit Elijah en l'embrassant sur le front.

* * *

Presqu'une semaine était passée depuis que Liara avait frappé à la porte de Shepard et les deux femmes ne se lassaient pas d'être ensemble.

Un jour, alors qu'Elijah rentrait de son footing matinal quotidien, elle trouva Liara en train de regarder les photos posés sur l'étagère du salon. L'Asari ne se retourna pas quand elle entendit Shepard entrer.

« Elle te ressemblait beaucoup. » Dit enfin Liara.

« Je suis sûre que Riley t'aurai adoré. » Répondit Elijah en l'enlaçant par derrière.

« Comment était-elle ? »

« Têtue. » Rigola t-elle.

« Je vois de qui elle tenait alors. »

« Plus que tu ne l'imagines. » Répondit Shepard. Elle soupira lâchant Liara pour se mettre à ses côtés et prendre la photo dans ses mains. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà deux ans maintenant. Elle me manque tellement. »

Liara lui donna un regard compatissant.

Elijah lui sourit puis se reprit. « Viens. » Dit-elle en lui prenant la main. « Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

« Tu devrais peut-être prendre une douche et te changer avant, non ? »

« Ah oui, tu as raison. » Dit Shepard en réalisant qu'elle venait de rentrer de sa séance de sport. Elle embrassa Liara et se précipita dans la salle de bains.

De retour de sa toilette, Eli prit Liara par la main et l'emmena dans le garage.

« Déesse, ne me dit pas que je vais devoir monter sur cet engin. » Fit l'Asari inquiète.

« Si. » Sourit Shepard de toutes ses dents. « C'est plus rapide qu'une voiture et tu verras, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer. »

Elijah enfourcha la moto et fit signe à Liara, quelque peu hésitante, de l'imiter. Shepard lui donna un sourire rassurant et Liara monta derrière le commandant.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda l'Asari en s'agrippant à Elijah.

« Surprise. » Sourit-elle en se retournant pour lui donna un baiser sur la joue. « Détend-toi. Tout ira bien. »

« Je me demande comment je peux me détendre quand je vois comment tu conduis le mako. » Marmonna Liara.

« C'est différent Liara. Le mako n'est pas maniable alors que la moto elle…Je t'assure que ça ira. »

Liara resta sceptique mais ne dit rien et Shepard démarra.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elles étaient arrivées. Elijah regarda Liara qui lui avait presque brisé les côtes pendant le trajet.

« Tout va bien ? »

Liara lui lança un regard noir. Sa peau bleue était devenue plus pâle que d'habitude. « Déesse ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu conduis vraiment comme une dingue, Eli ! On a bien failli mourir une bonne dizaine de fois à cause de toi ! »

Elijah rigola. « Tu exagères, c'était cool, non ? »

« Plus jamais ! » Répliqua Liara en la pointant du doigt.

Shepard rit de plus belle et tendit la main à l'Asari. « Viens, on n'est pas loin de l'endroit que je veux te montrer. »

Liara secoua la tête et attrapa la main d'Elijah. Il a fallu un peu moins de cinq minutes à travers les arbres pour arriver à destination. Elijah lâcha la main de Liara et se mit en retrait pour la laisser admirer la vue. En contrebas se trouvait une rivière aux eaux limpides et un peu plus haut, une cascade s'y déversait. Le paysage était tout simplement magnifique. Liara tourna la tête pour regarder Elijah mais elle remarqua deux tombes à sa droite. Elle s'y approcha et y lut deux noms. Shepard avait tenu à lui montrer la tombe de Riley et de Tom, les deux seules personnes qu'elle avait aimé avant sa rencontre avec l'Asari et depuis Mindoir. Liara tourna la tête vers Elijah et celle-ci lui offrit un sourire.

« J'ai pensé qu'ici serait le meilleur endroit pour qu'ils puissent reposer en paix. »

Liara s'approcha de Shepard et lui prit la main. « Tu as raison, cet endroit est magnifique. Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux. » Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les tombes quelques instants. « Tu viens souvent ici ? »

« A chaque fois que je peux. Cet endroit m'apaise, je m'y sens bien. C'est un peu comme un jardin secret. »

« Merci de partager ce moment avec moi Eli. Ça signifie beaucoup. » Elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Elijah et sourit tendrement.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Shepard reçu un message du capitaine Anderson sur son Omnitech. Elle et tout son équipage ainsi que quelques dignitaires étaient conviés à un banquet en l'honneur du succès de la bataille de la Citadelle. Elijah passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Elle détestait vraiment ce genre de réception.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Liara qui était assise sur le lit en la regardant.

« Encore un de ces trucs politiques pompeux où je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de gens. »

Liara rit et s'approcha d'Elijah. « Tu es la sauveuse de la Citadelle, ils veulent tous te voir Eli. »

Elle soupira une seconde fois. « Au moins, l'équipage du Normandy sera là. Ce qui veut dire que toi aussi. » Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Shepard tandis que Liara fit la moue. Elle non plus n'était pas du genre à aimer les réceptions.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle est prévue ? »

« Dans deux jours à la Citadelle. La navette part demain matin. »

Liara hocha la tête. « On part ensemble alors ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu serais d'accord. »

« Je…Je ne sais pas. Les gens risquent de se poser toutes sortes de questions si on arrive ensemble. Surtout que sur le Normandy on n'était pas vraiment en bon terme. »

Elijah réfléchit un instant. « Tu as peur qu'on m'accuse de fraternisation ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est possible vu que je ne suis pas un membre de l'Alliance mais il y a toujours des risques. »

« Tu as peut être raison. Je propose d'y aller ensemble et une fois là-bas on peut toujours se séparer. »

« Ça me semble bien. Même si c'est dommage qu'on en arrive là. »

Elijah prit les mains de Liara. « Je trouve aussi mais sache que si ils l'apprennent et qu'ils jugent ça contraire aux règles, j'en assumerais pleinement les conséquences. Je n'ai aucune honte à avoir. »

L'Asari lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Comme prévu, Elijah et Liara n'arrivèrent pas ensemble mais furent tout de même réunies autour d'une table avec l'ensemble de l'équipage. Shepard était heureuse de les revoir, ils étaient tous devenus un peu comme une grande famille pour elle.

« Alors commandant ? Comment se passe votre permission ? » Demanda Joker avec enthousiasme.

« Meilleure que je ne l'aurai pensé Joker. » Sourit Elijah en jetant un regard furtif à Liara.

« Vous avez l'air en forme en tous cas. Enfin…Je veux dire mieux que quand on poursuivait Saren. » Ajouta le timonier.

« Les joies de la permission. » Acquiesça le commandant. « Vous m'excuserez, il faut que j'aille voir Anderson. »

Shepard se leva laissant son équipe.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Shepard à l'air différente ? » Insista Joker.

« Différente dans quel sens ? » Demanda Tali.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle est plus rayonnante et beaucoup moins morose qu'on l'a connu. On dirait une autre personne. »

« Peut être qu'elle s'est trouvée quelqu'un après tout. » Intervint Garrus.

Joker rit. « Je ne sais pas qui voudrait d'une femme comme ça. Je suis d'accord pour dire que c'est une femme qu'on n'oubliera pas et super sexy quand elle veut mais… »

Liara eut un regard gêné. Elle voulait la défendre mais elle éveillerait les soupçons. C'est Kaidan qui s'en chargea.

« Je conviens que Shepard n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre mais elle a de nombreuses qualités. »

« Joker ne sait tout simplement pas de quoi il parle. » Fit instinctivement Liara avant de se lever et de partir de la table agacée.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Demanda surpris Joker en suivant des yeux l'Asari.

Ses paroles furent couvertes par le rire de Wrex suivi par ceux de toute la table.

* * *

Liara, après avoir quittait la table se dirigea vers Shepard qui était en pleine discussion avec Anderson. A sa vue, le commandant quitta le capitaine.

« Liara ? Tout va bien ? »

« Embrasse-moi Eli. »

« Pardon ? Je veux dire…Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

Elijah sourit et prit dans ses mains le visage de Liara pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » Demanda Shepard une fois le baiser terminé.

« Joker ne pensait pas que tu puisse être avec quelqu'un. J'ai décidé de prouver le contraire. » Répondit l'Asari en affichant un immense sourire.

Au loin, à la table de l'équipage, tous les yeux était rivés sur le couple. Plus d'un toussotait et affichait des sourires, seul Joker s'étouffa dans son verre.

« Quelqu'un ici était au courant ? »

« Des rumeurs circulaient sur elles mais je ne pensais pas que c'était concret. » Fit Garrus.

« Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier au courant ? » Gémit le timonier avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire.

Le docteur Chakwas, assise en retrait de ses compagnons, souriait. Elle savait que Liara y arriverait.

* * *

**Ceci est la fin de la première partie, c'est-à-dire, ME1, on passera donc à ME2 au chapitre suivant ;)  
J'ai pleins d'idées en tête et j'espère qu'elle vous plairont ^^ En attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre ou autre chose :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**

* * *

Elijah se sentait dériver. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que le Normandy avait été attaqué et qu'en essayant de faire sortir Joker de son cockpit elle avait été éjectée à travers l'espace. Ses capteurs se mirent soudain en détresse, son oxygène venait à manquer et elle sut qu'elle allait mourir. Son heure était venue et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Shepard ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter dans le vide.

Sa première pensée fut pour sa fille et Tom qu'elle allait s'en doute rejoindre. Puis ses pensées furent emplies de bleu. Le beau visage de Liara et ses yeux bleus hypnotisant ne la lâchaient plus.

_Je suis tellement désolée Liara. Je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse. Je te demande pardon._

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit juste avant d'aller chercher Joker.

* * *

« Liara j'ai besoin de toi pour aider à l'évacuation. » L'avait presque supplié Elijah. « Je m'occupe des balises de détresse. »

« Joker ne quittera pas le Normandy. Moi non plus. Je ne partirai pas sans toi. » Avait répondu l'Asari avec détermination.

Shepard l'avait regardé un instant avec douleur. Le vaisseau était en flamme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de rester aux côtés de Liara mais ça lui était impossible. « C'est un ordre T'Soni ! »

En la dévisageant, Liara avait eu un mouvement de recule avant de se résoudre à la voie de la raison. « N'oublie pas ta promesse. » Avait-elle murmuré à travers les flammes.

* * *

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Elijah. Elle avait failli. Encore une fois. Le destin avait toujours était cruel avec elle. Pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ?

* * *

Elle a mal. Partout. Elle a l'impression que son corps se brise en mille morceaux. Elle a envie de crier mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle essaye de bouger. Sans résultats. Est-elle morte ? Les voix indistinctes qu'elle entend lui prouvent le contraire et pourtant elle a la sensation de l'être. La douleur devient de plus en plus intense, son corps se tort, puis il retombe, presque sans vie. Seul un bruit sourd résonne au plus profond de son être, peut-être les battements de son cœur. Puis ça s'arrête, le silence. Son esprit replonge dans ces limbes qui l'envahissent lentement.

Où est-elle ? Elle ne sait pas. Elle ouvre ses yeux, difficilement. Une lumière vive l'agresse. Des ombres dansent devant elle, elles lui parlent mais elle n'entend qu'un vague murmure qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle sent qu'on lui injecte quelque chose dans le bras. Le produit s'insinue dans ses veines, un frisson la parcourt et elle retourne dans le néant.

* * *

Le reflet qu'elle voit dans le miroir n'a pas changé, il est demeuré le même. Pourtant deux ans se sont écoulés et il ne devrait rien rester d'elle. La seule marque qui lui rappelle que tout cela est réel, qu'elle a ressuscité, ce sont les cicatrices qui ornent sa mâchoire et son front. Elles ne sont plus aussi douloureuses qu'au début et on lui a dit qu'elles s'estomperaient avec le temps bien qu'elles ne s'effaceront jamais totalement.

Tout le reste est à l'identique, ses cheveux d'ébène attachés en une longue tresse, ses yeux bleu pâle et noir onyx, ses tatouages avaient été refait. Seules choses disparues sont ses anciennes cicatrices qui lui rappelaient pourquoi elle se battait chaque jour en se regardant dans le miroir.

Cerberus avait fait du bon travail et investit beaucoup pour la reconstruire intact même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre.

Pourtant quelque chose demeure brisée en elle. Echapper ainsi à l'étreinte de la mort n'a rien de naturel.

Elle avait oublié cet instant, son dernier souvenir était d'avoir poussé Joker dans la nacelle de secours et appuyer sur le bouton d'éjection avant que tout n'explose. Le Normandy et elle.

Peut-être est-ce mieux de ne pas se rappeler sa lente et douloureuse descente dans l'espace.

Elle fixa de nouveau son reflet et frappa violemment du poing sur l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Du sang apparut sur ses articulations, elle était bien vivante physiquement mais mentalement ? Etait-ce bien elle ?

Le miroir était brisé, comme elle.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle travaillerait pour Cerberus, Elijah aurait décoché une droite à l'impudent qui aurait osé l'insulter ainsi. Et pourtant…Ils étaient les seuls à avoir vraiment conscience de la menace Moissonneur et elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ça ni sur les colons qui disparaissaient mystérieusement. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

* * *

Malgré tout ça, Elijah était contente de retrouver le docteur Chakwas et Joker. Et quand elle avait découvert qu'Archangel était en fait Garrus, elle fut rassuré. Beaucoup de chose avait changé en deux ans mais elle n'oublierait pas ce qu'elle avait partagé avec eux. Inconsciemment, ils l'aidaient à se sentir quelque peu vivante. Le seul trou béat qui restait dans sa poitrine était Liara. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle, et personne ne semblait en n'avoir non plus. Elijah ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça et préféra se concentrer sur la mission même si tous les soirs elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule de toute sa vie.

Shepard était tout de même fière de son équipage pour l'instant. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Miranda et passait le plus clair de son temps – quand elle n'était pas en train de s'entraîner – avec elle à discuter de tout et de rien. Elle s'était même surprise en train de flirter avec elle et il fallait avouer que ça lui plaisait. Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas Liara mais ça faisait presque maintenant deux mois – si on ne comptait pas les deux ans – qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle. Certains appelaient Miranda 'la chienne froide de Cerberus' mais Elijah avait su voir ce qu'il y avait sous la carapace de son commandant en second.

Elijah aimait aussi faire le tour du Normandy pour parler avec son équipage plus qu'hétéroclite. Mordin était quelqu'un d'intéressant même si il lui donnait un mal de tête à chaque fois qu'elle s'éternisait trop dans son laboratoire. Elle aimait bien aussi Jacob avec qui elle s'entrainait souvent au combat à mains nues mais leur relation s'arrêtait là. Elle l'avait surpris déjà quelque fois à la reluquer alors qu'elle se changeait après l'entrainement. Gentil garçon mais un peu trop voyeur à son goût. Jack, quant à elle, ne sortait presque jamais de son trou. Lorsqu'Elijah lui parlait c'était toujours la nuit quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des cauchemars qu'elle faisait. Les deux femmes s'installaient alors à la table du mess et discutaient tout en buvant un verre. Shepard avait appris à connaître Jack et il s'était avéré qu'elle n'était pas aussi psychotique qu'on le croyait. Et puis il y avait Grunt. Un Krogan pur sortit tout droit d'une cuve. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais son efficacité sur le terrain était exceptionnelle. Elijah ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à Wrex.

* * *

Le Normandy faisait route vers Illium où se trouvaient l'assassin Drell et la justicière Asari que Shepard devait recruter pour la mission. Elle détestait obéir aux prérogatives de l'Homme Trouble mais elle devait admettre qu'il avait tout de même raison. Elle avait besoin des meilleurs dans leur genre et ne pouvait pas l'ignorer au risque de faire échouer la mission.

L'Homme Trouble lui avait dit que Liara se trouvait là-bas et son cœur avait fait un bon en entendant le nom de l'Asari. Les milliers de questions qu'Elijah se posait depuis le début revinrent tout à coup à la surface. Savait-elle qu'elle était encore en vie ? Si oui, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas contacté ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pendant ses deux ans d'absence ? L'aime t-elle encore ?

Toutes ces questions que Shepard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la rendait presque irritable. Miranda l'avait remarqué et essayait tant bien que mal de raisonner le commandant. Elle savait ce qui se passait avec le docteur T'Soni mais elle ne pouvait rien dire pour l'instant. Miranda avait promis de laisser Liara dire à Shepard ce qu'il s'était passé pour le corps du commandant il y a deux ans. Le commandant en second ne pouvait donc pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant à part observer Shepard se défouler encore et encore sur le sac de frappe qui se faisait malmener depuis presque deux heures maintenant.

« Arrivé sur Illium dans dix minutes commandant. » Intervient la voix de Joker dans l'intercom.

« Compris. » Répondit Shepard tout en continuant à donner des coups.

Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas, Miranda décidé d'intervenir. « Shepard, vous devriez aller vous préparer. »

« Je n'ai pas fini. »

« Ça fait deux heures que vous êtes ici. Vous avez largement fini. » Dit-elle avec autorité.

Shepard rigola. « Désolé Miranda, mais ça ne marchera pas sur moi. »

Celle-ci soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Shepard, s'il vous plaît. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais me préparer. » Concéda le commandant.

« Passez par l'infirmerie d'abord. Je ne vous ai pas reconstruite pour que vous perdiez vos mains. »

En rigolant, Shepard se dirigea vers l'ascenseur tandis que Miranda soupira consternée.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Chakwas regarda Shepard avec désapprobation. « Vous ne changerez jamais commandant. Frapper sur ce sac alors que vous êtes frustrée, en colère ou je ne sais quoi encore ne changera rien vous savez. »

« Ça me calme, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Je veux bien le croire mais arrêtez d'infliger ça à vos mains. Vous en avez encore besoin il me semble. » Sourit le docteur.

« Oui, docteur. Compris, docteur. » Soupira Shepard alors qu'elle se faisait appliquer du médi-gel.

« Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Oh, vous le savez très bien. Liara ne vous aurez jamais abandonné. »

« Nous y voilà… » Soupira le commandant.

« Deux ans ce n'est rien pour une Asari. Et c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent, tout comme vous. Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer. »

« Si vous le dîtes. » Resta sceptique Shepard. Elle remercia le docteur Chakwas et alla se préparer avant de débarquer sur Illium.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : rencontre avec notre belle Asari Liara ;)**


End file.
